Green Silk and Golden Orbs
by mxngo
Summary: C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms. C.C. x Lelouch.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Prologue**

**x**

All her life, C.C. lived without raising a finger. She was cared and pampered for. C.C. never worked a day in her life; everything was done for her. Her father spoiled her that way. Actually, he spoiled all his daughters. He loved them too much and he wanted to protect them from anything. They were precious to him; they were gifts sent from Heaven.

And they were gifts from his late wife; all three of them.

Indeed, they were beautiful, C.C. and her sisters. So beautiful in fact, no man ever succeeded in courting them. Their beauty was far too superior, far too intimidating even. Men feared that if they ever married one, they would run away and leave them heartbroken.

Beautiful folk were notorious for being stereotyped as 'bad'.

Like most fathers, their father wasn't too fond of the idea of his precious daughters marrying. But he had to be honest with himself, they will marry eventually. Oddly, their father hoped sooner rather than later. His precious daughters were of age and if they waited, the society they lived in would consider them 'old'.

"I have guests coming over for dinner," their father proudly declared that morning while they ate breakfast under the bright morning sky. His proclamation seemed to fall on deaf ears. "I said I am having guests over for dinner tonight."

"You left the 'tonight' part out unlike when you first said it," C.C. cheekily pointed out as she munched on some pizza, especially made for her.

Her father twitched impatiently because the smart-ass answer. "So, please, be on your best behaviour."

Kallen grunted. "You always tell us that. Why? Are you planning on setting us up again with one of the sons of your wealthy friends?"

Their father remained silent far too long. His hesitation gave them the answer they needed; the answer they knew all along.

"Dad!" Shirley whined. "You don't want us to date but you want to set us up on dates! That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes, it does!" He argued back. "I don't trust any boys I do not know. My friends' sons are very handsome, intelligent, young men. They attend the finest schools, come from a good background. I only want to give you three the best."

"It's a good thing I'm not the eldest," Kallen mumbled as her eyes fell on C.C., the eldest of the three daughters. "And it's a bad thing for those sons that C.C. is the eldest."

"Kallen!" Their father shouted, reprimanded the red-headed daughter.

C.C. looked up as she finished her fifth slice of pizza. "No man will ever be able to court me, Father..."

"Don't be too negative, C.C."

"And I won't fall in love with any of them."

Her father groaned. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"We learn from the best." C.C. eyed him arrogantly, causing her father to twitch with utter irritation. "Anyway, there's no man out there for me. I need a man that will love me and pizza unconditionally."

Shirley and Kallen laughed from their respective seats. If C.C. would not marry, they wouldn't marry either. There was a strange rule within their family that no child could marry before the eldest child. Shirley and Kallen did not mind not being able to marry. They've never experienced love; it seemed like a troublesome thing to experience.

"C.C., the only man that could love you and pizza eternally is a man that owns a pizza restaurant," Shirley mused after fits of giggling. "And Dad will never let you marry a pizza chef."

Their father slammed his fist against the patio table. "You're too good for a pizza chef! There is no way in hell I am letting you marry one. So, don't even think about it."

C.C. merely shrugged. "Good luck trying to find me an appropriate suitor. I'm too difficult. Most boys eventually give up on me..."

"No, they don't," their father tried to argue lamely.

"Philip did," Kallen pointed out. "And so did Anthony and Christopher."

Shirley clapped her hands together as the names of C.C.'s suitors began to appear in her mind. "Oh and so did Ran, Desmond, Angelo, Youngwon and Lucas."

"And we cannot forget about Mao!"

"C.C. made him enter a mental hospital."

Their father waved off the handful of names his two daughters managed to recall from memory. They only remembered those suitors because they failed miserably at courting C.C. Most of them cried and wet their pants.

They were also never seen again.

"Those guys weren't right for C.C."

"But they were guys YOU introduced her to," Kallen smugly replied, earning herself a death glare from her father.

"Why aren't you two supporting me in finding your sister a spouse?" Their father asked, patience suddenly limited and at its' breaking point. "If she doesn't marry, you two won't be able to. Family rule. And don't you two want to get married?"

"Not really."

"No, I'm fine like this."

Their father face-palmed himself at his daughters' easy going nature. He only had himself to blame. He did raise them after all.

"Don't you want to get married, C.C.?"

"The only thing I want to marry is Cheese-kun," C.C. replied, monotone, as she hugged her Cheese-kun closer against her chest. "Can you ask Chef to cook me more pizza, Father?"

x

Kallen tugged at the top of her blue dress. It was rather revealing, especially around her bosom. And she had the largest amoung her sisters. It was a pro and a con for her. Kallen didn't choose her dress. Shirley did since she was the only one remotely interested about the dinner.

"Why did you choose this dress?" Kallen hissed as she kept on tugging to hide at least a bit of her cleavage. "Dad is going to have a fit."

"Yes, and then he will send you to your room to change," Shirley pointed out cleverly. "At least you have an excuse to leave the party for a bit."

"What's your plan?"

"I plan to spill some fruit punch on myself."

"And C.C.?"

Shirley and Kallen looked over at their older sister, dressed in the most eye-catching red dress. Unlike Kallen, Shirley didn't choose C.C.'s dress for that evening, the maids did.

"Sorry, C.C. but you're on your own tonight," Shirley mumbled apologetically.

C.C. looked at her younger sister through the corner of her eyes. She wasn't even fazed at the fact that her two sisters had an escape route from the dinner and she didn't. She could handle herself. Her personality was one thing that may get her sent to her room. Their father wasn't a fan of rudeness.

"Don't worry, I will think of something."

Kallen eyed her older sister suspiciously. "Just don't do anything too severe. Last time you got out of the party, you pushed the Governor's wife into the pool-"

"She looked like she needed to cool down."

"It was Winter..."

"I heard diving into freezing water was good for the muscles," C.C. lamely argued; she wasn't even trying to make her point valid.

Her point could never be valid. Pushing a woman into a pool, Winter or not, was an action nobody could defend. Maybe if you were pushing her away from fire would the point be valid. But there was no fire, C.C. just wanted to head back into the house and enjoy some freshly cooked pizza.

Shirley's eyes caught the eyes of a raven haired boy with purple eyes. He was gorgeous. Actually, his only entire family was gorgeous. They looked like a royal, ethereal family that only existed in fairy-tales. Shirley couldn't help but blush as the young gentleman gave her a curt nod before turning his head, conversing with a young lady, perhaps his younger sister, in a wheelchair.

"Shirley, why are you blushing?" Kallen hissed as she saw Shirley's cheeks turn a faint colour of pink.

When Kallen laid her blue eyes on the family on the other side of the room, she understood why her older sister was flushed. Sadly, her view of the family was tarnished when a tall blonde waiter came into sight.

C.C. followed the eyes of her two younger sisters, suddenly interested at what they were gawking at. All she saw was a family with multiple coloured hair including a lankly boy that didn't look too physically fit.

"Who is that old man waving at us?" Kallen grunted as she strained her view to see the family better; the blonde waiter was still in her way.

"That's Dad..." Shirley replied, trying not to laugh as Kallen froze over her mistake. "Let's go."

"No way!" Kallen exclaimed, trying to pull her arm free of Shirley's grasp. "He's just going to do some awkward introductions. I'd rather stay out of it, thank you!"

"Even if the son is really good-looking?" Shirley accidentally found herself blurting out.

"Even if..." Kallen muttered, slightly agreeing with her embarrassed sister. "What do you think, C.C., should we go?"

C.C.'s eyes seemed to be distant. She was staring in the same direction as her two sisters but her eyes fell on something else, something round and flat with tomato sauce and cheese.

Yum, cheese.

"She's staring at pizza again," Shirley pointed out. "He is trying to lure her with pizza."

C.C. looked at them with her gold eyes, slightly fogged by the idea of pizza. "Let's go be polite and greet the guests our insane father is motioning us to."

Shirley excitedly followed her older sister as Kallen trailed behind him, defeated. Yes, she did want to meet the family, especially the young son but he would only be one of C.C.'s suitors. There was no point in meeting him, he was for her sister only; if he lasted.

"Finally, you came!" Their father exclaimed, arms out wide, "After I was politely waving at you for five minutes to come here, finally."

Shirley and Kallen winced at the bitter-sweet sarcastic tone in their father's voice. C.C. failed to notice, her eyes were on the pizza a few feet behind them.

"Girls, I would like you to meet the Lamperouge Family," their father formally announced. "This is Charles and his wife, Marianne and their children, Euphemia, Lelouch and Nunally."

The girls, not including C.C., curtsied politely before the family. "Nice to meet you."

Their father glared at C.C. when she failed to greet the guests correctly.

"Hello."

He twitched at the common greeting before continuing, a fake smile plastered on his face. "These are my daughters, Kallen and Shirley." They bowed again. "And this is my eldest daughter, C.C."

"My, my," Marianne gushed, her eyes twinkling. "They surely are beautiful. Lelouch, be a gentleman and say hello."

Taking each of their hands, he kissed the back of them softly. He lips hardly made contact. And even if they hardly did, Shirley felt her face flush with heat. Even Kallen couldn't deny that she felt her cheeks become warm for a moment.

He took C.C.'s hand lastly but before he could kiss it, she coolly slid her hand away. Lelouch looked at her with surprised purple eyes.

"I don't kiss strangers I've just met," C.C. commented, bewildering everyone there.

"C.C.!" Her father cried out, his emotions mixing around in the pit of this stomach. "You're not the one kissing his hand-"

"I don't allow myself to be kissed by a stranger," she corrected teasingly.

"I think you're the strange one here," Lelouch muttered under his breath but everyone heard nonetheless.

Charles growled at his son's comment. "Lelouch!" He pulled Lelouch away and grinned nervously at his friend. "I apologize for my son. He's not normally like this. He's just a bit grumpy."

"I apologize on my daughter's behalf-"

"Except she is always like this," Kallen whispered but failed to keep it between herself and Shirley.

As if she didn't hear her sisters' comment, C.C. spoke up, "So, you're my new suitor?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lelouch growled.

"So, you're-"

"You don't need to repeat it!"

"Why did you ask me to?"

"It was rhetorical, if you know what that means."

"A question that isn't required to be answered."

"I didn't ask for the definition..."

Charles, Marianne and C.C.'s father walked away from the bickering teenagers, somewhat proud with the sight before them. They were chuckling about it, as if it was normal to see their children bicker over nothing really.

"It looks like they were getting along quite well," Marianne commented excitedly.

Charles chuckled. "What if they end up hating one another?"

The father face-palmed himself, "No, they have to fall in love. I have no other young men in mind that could handle C.C. It's about time for her to get married. Her mother and I married at twenty-two and she's turning twenty-one in a couple of months. It needs to be Lelouch."

Knowing how his friend felt, Charles patted him sympathetically on the back. "For Lelouch as well, it has to be C.C. Euphemia plans on marrying next Spring but my family won't allow it until Lelouch marries. He is older."

That was one thing the families had in common. In their families, the eldest child had to marry first before any other child could marry. Basically, they had to marry in age order. It was old-fashioned but they valued tradition, no matter how unfair it was.

"And I am not your suitor," Lelouch argued impatiently.

"You look like all my other suitors, only physically underwhelming," C.C. pointed out. "And your fuse is a bit short."

"I don't have a short fuse," Lelouch defended himself while clearing his throat. "You're just irritating."

"It's not very polite to call a lady irritating."

"I don't see a lady around us, only a Witch."

C.C.'s red tainted lips smirked, catching Lelouch off guard. His heart even fluttered faster for a few moments.

"It takes a very odd man to court a Witch..."

"I'm not courting you!"

**x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 1**

**x**

The night was cool when it approached. The dinner party was still filled with guests, nobody had went home yet. It seemed like people were multiplying in the lovely mansion-esque home. And in contrast with the cool outdoors, inside the house, the atmosphere was quite warm. So warm, that C.C. excused herself to get some well needed fresh air. That and some drunk man, young and old, started to flirt with her. Didn't they know she was partly taken?

In her hand wasn't a usual slice of pizza but a cup of some apple cider. She didn't drink wine or anything alcoholic. Her father wouldn't allow his daughters. Anyway, C.C. had thought wine or anything like it tasted like medicine. Don't tell her father she's tasted the beverage though. Anyway, C.C. understood why her father forbade her and her sisters alcohol.

She was quite surprised to learn that she wasn't the only one that decided to freshen up on the terrace.

Lelouch looked over his slumped shoulders as she approached, setting her drink and elbows against the banister of the balcony.

He scowled mentally. "Are you here to harass me again?"

"Harass?" C.C. blinked, pretending to be an innocent girl. "Why would I do such a thing. I'm such a pleasant person, I'll have you know Lelouch."

This time, Lelouch scoffed at her blatant lie. It surprised him that C.C. could say such things with a straight face. Then again, she was a strange girl. Doing things out of the norm was already expected from her.

C.C. neared him, making Lelouch feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn't enjoy it when people, especially strange girls, invaded his space. Her hands reached up and began to slide upwards against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch jumped away once her slender fingers reached his chin. He was surprised as well as violated.

"See, boya, that's what harassment is," C.C. explained. "What I said to you earlier was more so playful teasing. You were the one that called me a 'Witch' if I remember correctly."

His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose in sheer annoyance. "As long as somebody feels like they were being harassed or violated, it's harassment."

"Are we back to our English lesson again, Lelouch?"

"Shut up."

"My, your temper is surely a nasty flaw you have." Her arrogant tone continued to tease Lelouch's sense of hearing. "Have you ever considered anger management classes?"

Lelouch slanted his purple eyes towards her, clearly frustrated. "Do you not know what 'shut up' means?" C.C. opened her mouth to speak but Lelouch cut her off, tired with her clever answers. "Don't answer that."

"If you're going to court me, you're doing an awfully bad job at it."

"I'm not courting you, C.C.!"

"I suggest you take some classes for courting women as well as anger management classes," C.C. continued to speak, further aggravating the young man.

At his breaking point, Lelouch closed in on C.C. and placed both his arms on either side of her, trapping her in. Was he trying to scare her like this?

"You're really irritating," Lelouch spoke, voice manly and stern.

C.C. didn't falter when she felt Lelouch's hot breath against the tip of her nose. She was hardly affected by his close proximity.

"That's why I'm a Witch."

"Older Bro-" Nunnally called out for her older brother but couldn't finish when her very own purple eyes fell on the two on the terrace. She blushed at the sight. "Oh, sorry if I interrupted anything!"

"Wait, Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted, pushing himself away from C.C. as he tried to explain to his younger sister what was really happening. But she was already gone. Lelouch turned around to glare at the green haired woman.

"Don't look at me as if it was my fault," C.C. said. "You're the one that decided to invade my personal space."

Lelouch groaned frustratedly. "I bet Nunnally is telling everyone that she saw you and I kissing. Great, now rumours about you and I are spreading. I really dislike rumours."

"Well," C.C. began, her voice sort of trailing. "Whatever Nunnally is telling them wouldn't be rumours if they were true."

"What are you saying, C.C.?"

And before he knew it, C.C.'s thin yet moist lips were on his. Lelouch tried to pull away but C.C.'s grip on his head was much stronger than he had assumed. Adding to that, Lelouch's strength was not his strongest point. The kiss was anything but pleasant. Lelouch wouldn't even consider it a kiss, just their lips touching roughly against one another.

"Oh, Nunnally, you were right!" Euphemia's squeal was giddy. "They are kissing! I have to tell Mother and Father!"

**x**

"So, C.C., how good of a kisser is Lelouch?" Shirley asked as she lay on C.C.'s bed while the older girl was drying her hair after the shower she had just took.

C.C. and Kallen looked at Shirley, wondering why she suddenly became interested with Lelouch's kissing abilities. C.C. kissed many of her previous suitors before, trying to scare them, but Shirley never asked C.C. to rate them. This was a first.

"We just smacked lips," C.C. replied coolly, back to towel drying her green locks.

"Were his lips soft?"

Kallen rolled her eyes at her orange haired girl. "Shirley, do you have a crush on Lelouch? You barely know him. You didn't even speak to him yet."

Shirley gasped in mock shock. "What? No, I don't like him! He just seems interesting."

"Why are you blushing then?"

"I am not!" Shirley whined under the intense gaze of her red-headed sister. "Oh, don't look at me like that, Kallen! You were blushing too when Lelouch kissed your hand! I just find him cute."

Kallen scoffed in a manly fashion. "It's not everyday a guy kisses part of my anatomy. So, when instances like that occur, I happen to blush fairly easily."

"Same goes for me!"

"Whatever. The reason who blushed is because you like Lelouch."

C.C. flopped down on her bed, her golden eyes looking at the high ceiling of her room. "Can you two argue in another room?"

Shirley inched closer to C.C. "Then tell Kallen to stop teasing me about Lelouch."

"You wouldn't be so bothered if you didn't like him," C.C. pointed out, winning the conversation for Kallen, technically.

Shirley remained silent, defeated. At times, it was difficult being the middle sister. Her two sisters had quite a bit of attitude, one was cold and the other was tough. It was hard on her being the soft spoken one.

"I just think he is cute," Shirley insisted.

Kallen rolled her eyes at Shirley's obvious denial. She turned back to C.C., who looked like she was falling asleep already.

"Were his lips soft, C.C.?"

C.C. opened one eye to peak at her younger sisters' faces that crowded above her on. They were curious since this was the only time they had found the guy C.C. kissed to be remotely attractive. Also, they have never kissed the opposite gender.

"Yes."

Shirley squealed in delight while Kallen smiled, letting the girl inside of her to slightly take over her emotions.

"And they tasted like cinnamon and chocolate."

"I bet your lips tastes like tomato and cheese."

**x**

Lelouch slammed his cellphone down on the table of the cafe he was spending his afternoon in. Calls had been pouring in all morning, asking him about his 'hot' night with the rumoured unattainable girl.

Thanks to C.C. and her weirdness, everyone at the dinner party became aware that the two kissed. On her behalf, C.C. claimed since Nunally had already thought they were kissing in the first place, when they weren't, everyone would think they were anyway. So, C.C. just decided to make any rumours true. Lelouch did mention he hated rumours. All the stories spreading about them now were true, not gossip at all.

"That guy over there is really cute," a female waitress gushed. "I wish I was his server."

The other waitress scoffed. "Don't bother, he's already taken by the eldest daughter of the Celeste family."

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes, they were making out at the Celeste dinner party last night. My cousin attended since her boy-friend is the son of a famous Judge."

Standing up immediately, Lelouch angrily spoke, "She's not my girl-friend!"

"Oh, so that kiss meant nothing to you, Lelouch?"

The voice behind Lelouch gave him chills. Honestly, he felt his spine shiver when the voice had spoken with its' normal tone of sheer arrogance. Lelouch didn't know whether to be angry at the moment or scared.

With C.C. most people felt a different array emotions.

"I would have never pictured you to be a player," she continued on much to Lelouch's dismay.

As the waitresses began to whisper amoung themselves, giving Lelouch's dirty looks now and then, Lelouch grabbed hold of C.C's forearm and pulled her away from the cafe and from nosy eyes. He took them far from the public, near his car parked on the side of the road...

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch hissed beneath his breath. "Are you out to get me?"

"I was just taking a stroll when I noticed a familiar raven haired boy that kissed me last night."

"Kissed you?" Lelouch was in utter shock. He couldn't control the volume of his voice. "You kissed me!"

"Tomato, to-mah-to."

"You really are impossible, aren't you C.C.?"

"No," she said, voice trailing. "I'm a Witch."

Lelouch found himself chuckling oddly. Ever since he had called her that last night, C.C. wasn't affected by it and she kept using it to refer to herself. She must really like the nickname. It did suit her perfectly, in Lelouch's opinion.

An awkwardness fell on them. Sure, they've bickered quite a bit for strangers and they even kissed. Other than that, they hardly knew anything about one another.

"Say, Lelouch, why are you courting me again?" C.C. asked. "Did your parents promise you anything if you were to marry me?"

"I'm not courting you..."

She laughed and it echoed in Lelouch's ears. "You can say that all you want but I know a suitor when I see one. My father only introduces me to males if they are suitors. He wants me to marry already."

"Must be hard to fall in love with somebody like you," Lelouch muttered.

"Why don't you tell me."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Lelouch sighed. "My sister, Euphemia wants to get married next year to my childhood friend, Suzaku. But the rule in my family is that, since I'm the eldest I have to marry first before she can."

"So, you're doing this for your sister and best-friend?"

"Yeah."

C.C. smiled at him, probably her first genuine smile she had given him since they met almost twenty-four hours ago. Once again, Lelouch felt his heart beat a few moments quicker than normal.

"Even if you do have a quick temper, you are quite the lovely older brother and best-friend."

"Thank-"

"But you are a horrible suitor. Euphemia may have to wait several years before she can get married."

Lelouch hissed. "Why you-"

"I'll see you around, Lelouch," C.C. bid Lelouch farwell, cutting him off in the process.

"Wait!" Lelouch called out. "Where are you going?"

C.C. turned to look at him with blinking gold eyes. "I'm leaving before people starting talking about us again. You hate rumours, right? I'm doing you a favour."

Lelouch looked around. A few people were passing them, taking a few glances. The waitresses were still chatting amoungst themselves, probably about the pair. No matter what Lelouch did to try to escape gossip, it always managed to sneak up on him.

"Do you want a ride wherever you are going?" Lelouch found himself asking, surprising himself and C.C. in the process.

"Oh, could you have fallen for my charms already?"

"Shut up," he muttered audibly. "If I let a Witch freely wander the streets, the village folk might come and try to burn you alive. I'm doing you a favour."

C.C. smirked at Lelouch before approaching the midnight coloured car. The door was already open, Lelouch was a gentleman that way, even if she wasn't his favourite person at the moment.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Pizza Hut."

**x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 2**

**x**

C.C. never understood why her father was so keen on following tradition. They did not live in the olden days any more. Their time was quite modern. But C.C. knew her father. She knew that her father wasn't about to break something their entire family followed. He was a loyal man and followed rules entirely by the book. It wasn't a revelation to learn that her father had tried to set up C.C. with numerous suitors. Being the eldest, the familial tradition was mostly referring to her. What C.C. couldn't wrap her mind around the most was why her father was trying to set her up now. There wasn't a purpose to get married; Shirley and Kallen weren't planning on marrying any time soon and most importantly, C.C. wasn't in love with anyone.

Her list of suitors were long. Only a few made a dent in her memory. C.C.'s most notable suitor was Mao, a Chinese Suitor whose father owned a renowned Chinese restaurant chain. After a long pursuit, Mao eventually gave up. Actually, C.C. bullied him so much, he was pushed to the brink of sanity. One day, Mao just woke up, insane, paranoid and suffered anxiety attacks every time C.C. was mentioned. Mao was eventually put into a mental facility, in China, faraway from C.C. and anyone who knew of her.

Besides Mao, no other suitor left an impression on C.C., negative or positive.

"Do you always eat this much pizza?" Lelouch watched C.C. chow down on her ninth slice of pepperoni pizza. His face held a look of disgust as his mind began to process how such a slim girl could eat so much junk. It bewildered him. "That's your tenth slice now," Lelouch noted when C.C.'s hand reached to pick up the last slice on her plate.

"No."

They were at a dinner party, a dinner party held in honour of the Mayor's wife's forty-fifth birthday. Both their families were invited since they were prestigious folk. Once their fathers learned that both their families would be attending, they took it into their hands to make C.C. Lelouch's date and vice-versa. The two had no idea they were their respective dates until they arrived at the Mayor's mansion. Marianne shoved them towards a table made for two, near the buffet as well as being in a private corner.

Chewing the last piece of pizza in her mouth, C.C. dabbed her lips with the napkin that was originally placed on her lap. "I always eat more." Once her lips were clean of any tomato sauce, C.C. moved the napkin onto the table and went to pick up her plate.

"Wait!" Lelouch reached from her arm, preventing her from going anywhere near the table. "You can't go back there again! This will be your third time. You have to at least leave some food for the other guests!"

C.C. looked over at the long line of multiple buffet tables. They were filled to the absolute brim with food. Not only were there an abundance of pizza, there was a large sum of other delicious dishes as well: turkey, ham, roast beef, mashed potatoes, pasta and much more. C.C.'s eyes could not see the ends of the food chain. Anyway, her eyes were only looking at one thing, pizza.

"Lelouch, food won't run out if I return for another slice or six." She made a move to leave again but Lelouch's grip around her wrist didn't weaken.

"Do not leave." His tone was ordering. There was no way Lelouch would have C.C. get up once again. It annoyed him to no ends every time C.C. returned for more food. He was scared that other people noticed her gluttonous ways. If C.C. wasn't sharing his table that night, Lelouch wouldn't have a care in the world but he was stuck with her and her strange obsession for pizza.

C.C. frowned at him. "You're being paranoid. Now let me go, Lelouch."

"No."

Her gold eyes slanted down at him. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

Lelouch felt his heart stop beating for a minute and his grip immediately loosened. Taking the opportunity, C.C. turned on her heel and glided towards the stack of multiple pizza dishes. Even if his life depended on it, Lelouch would not have C.C. kiss him again. For two weeks his life was lived with nosy and boisterous people asking about his love-life. It aggravated Lelouch when people without their own lives began to speak about those with lives. At that moment, Lelouch disliked life altogether. The more when C.C. returned with six slices of pizza.

Looking down at his own plate which he hardly touched, Lelouch found himself wondering again how C.C. could be able to eat so much. Even he couldn't eat that much. Nobody Lelouch knew could eat that much, well, except until C.C. came into his life. Ah, Lelouch really disliked his life.

"At your dinner party two weeks ago you were eating pizza." Visions of the party flashed in his memory and the forced kiss. His head shook, shaking the memory faraway from his mind as possible. "A few days later I dropped you off at Pizza Hut." His face winced as she chewed stoically on her eleventh slice. "And now you've at least consumed a quarter of the pizza here!"

"I don't see what's the problem," she replied, her voice unemotional.

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose as a vein in his head began to pop. "Don't you care about anything else but pizza?"

C.C. smirked. "Do you want me to care for you, Lelouch?"

"Die," Lelouch hissed as he stabbed his roast beef with his fork.

"Your temper is back."

"You're the only one that comments on my temper," Lelouch informed, his voice deadpan. "Maybe you're the only one capable of enraging me in a short amount of time; maybe you're the one with a problem."

"Says the boy that stabbed his slab of meat a few seconds ago."

"Shut up."

To clear things up, Lelouch didn't have a bad temper. He didn't go on a rampage when he was angry. Lelouch just got annoyed easily but he hardly showed it when he did become annoyed. Of course, then C.C. came into his life and his patience always seemed to balance on a fine line.

"Aren't you going to eat?" C.C. wondered after her- well, Lelouch finally lost count how many slices she engulfed. "It's a shame to waste food, especially free food. There are a lot of people starving in this world."

"Thank you for your insight," he replied sarcastically. Picking up his fork and knife, Lelouch began to carve away at this roast beef platter. But before he could even place a piece of meat into his open mouth, Lelouch paused. C.C. had stopped eating and left behind three slices, something Lelouch didn't think she was capable of doing. "Are you done eating? I thought you would have at least eaten twenty slices at the rate you were going on earlier."

"First, you complain when I eat too much," C.C. began, "Then you expect me to eat more and complain when I don't. You're mind is quite fickle, isn't it Lelouch?"

"I just didn't expect you to leave food on your plate." His eyebrow raised. "Free food at that."

A smirk befell on her pink lips. "I'm not done yet anyway. I'm just digesting."

Lelouch's face dropped. How could she not be done yet? Did C.C. have two stomachs like cows? That was the only explanation. She would be a good contestant for an all-you-eat competition. And his face only continued to drop when C.C. picked up her umpteenth slice.

Before Lelouch could even say anything violin strings and piano keys began to fill the packed dining/ballroom. It stopped Lelouch from taking a bite out of his own meal. He looked over to the area under the staircase, the orchestra was going on full blast under the instruction of an odd looking conductor. The music persuaded people to dance with their dates. Suzaku and Euphemia were a couple of them.

"Hey, aren't you going to dance?" Shirley asked, mostly C.C. since she was too shy to speak with Lelouch.

"When I have ever danced?"

"You always dan-" C.C.'s foot made contact with Shirley's shin cutting her off short. "Actually, I have no idea what on earth I am talking about. I'm just going to go now and play with Kallen."

"Have a nice night, Shirley," Lelouch bid the young lady farewell, causing her to trip over her own two feet.

Shirley's face was lowered when she turned around to reply. "Y-you too Lelouch. I'll see you later, C.C."

"So, you dance?" Lelouch questioned, eyes purple eyes twinkling from the bright chandelier. Even if Shirley wasn't able to finish her sentence, Lelouch got the gist of it.

"Not when I am eating," she replied coldly. "Do you dance, Lelouch? You don't look like the dancing type. You look like one of those guys that sit around watching the pretty girls get twirled around by capable men."

"What are you trying to say?" Lelouch knew that he wasn't the dancing type himself. It's not like he couldn't dance, he just didn't enjoy dancing at all. It tired him out too quickly and every time he danced with a girl, it was like he was swinging around a corpse. But Lelouch didn't know it was obvious he wasn't fond of dancing.

C.C. cleaned her lips from any pizza stains before answering. "You have good height and posture but it seems like you tire easily. I mean, at my dinner party weeks ago you got tired right after you danced with Nunnally. And you only danced for about thirty seconds."

"You saw that?" Automatically Lelouch's face paled. His shook his head, trying to regain some of the colour on his cheeks. "Never mind. Why were you watching me that night then?"

"Because you looked handsome."

More colour rushed to Lelouch's face than he was comfortable with. He couldn't even think of a remark to answer. Surely, C.C. was a strange girl. Despite only being acquaintances, she teased him to no end. And now she just called him handsome. Lelouch couldn't understand her; he was sure nobody could, not even her own family. The name 'Witch' definitely suited her.

"Did I make you speechless, Lelouch?"

**x**

After a while the majority of the guests were on the dance floor, twirling around merrily under the influence of the classical music filling the ballroom. There were a couple of people standing around, just being bystanders. To name a few, Lelouch and C.C. were some of them. C.C. didn't want to dance right away, she was still digesting and Lelouch was afraid he would tire out once again. Plus, his only partner, Nunnally, was playing around joyfully with Shirley.

Kallen neared the a pair, a wine glass filled with water in her hand. "Aren't you two going to dance?"

C.C. looked at her, eyes slanted. "Aren't you? You've always danced before."

"There's nobody to dance with." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Shirley left me."

"You can have Lelouch," C.C. pointed out monotone. "But beware, he will faint after thirty seconds of dancing."

"That's not true."

Kallen shook her head. She didn't want to get involved with the pair; she didn't even like standing beside them but there was nobody else to converse with. Everyone else had somebody else to dance or speak with except her. Even her own father had found a nice lady to spend time with. It made Kallen feel pathetic that her own father was enjoying the party more than she was.

"How about that blonde waiter over there?" C.C. gestured at the tall handsome blonde clearing up a few plates from a table on the other side of the room.

"I swear, wasn't he at our party a few weeks ago?" The red-head wondered, memories of the blonde waiter invading her mind. "I don't think there are other extremely tall blonde waiters in our city."

"Oh, so you've met before, might as well introduce yourself properly." Grabbing Kallen's shoulders, she pushed the girl onto the dance floor. It was the only way Kallen would get from their point to the blonde waiter.

Kallen left but not to introduce herself to the blonde. She left to just get away from C.C. and her cynical ways.

"For somebody that seems to dislike me, you're spending an awfully amount of time with me," C.C. commented smugly. "Have I grown on you in these few times we've hung out, Lelouch?"

Lelouch blew a few stray bangs from his eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. There's just nobody else here to speak with."

"Anti-social."

"I am not!"

Lelouch's cell-phone rang, stopping the conversation or bickering short. It was Rivalz calling. The young blue haired boy had been calling Lelouch more frequently. No, he wasn't pestering Lelouch about his love-life, Rivalz was pestering Lelouch about a certain blonde named Milly. Lelouch had never met the young lady that stole his good friends' heart but he had an idea what kind of person she was. All Rivalz could talk about recently was her. It annoyed Lelouch.

But Rivalz was a good friend, so, Lelouch excused himself. "I have to take this. I'll be right back." He walked over to the terrace since the ballroom was too loud with music.

And as Lelouch waltzed off, leaving C.C. alone, a young couple got off. The girl, tripping over her own feet, headed towards the ladies' room. Her date, the young male dressed in navy, tried to look suave as he approached C.C. His steps were awkward since he was trying to hide his drunken nature. To C.C.'s eyes it was obvious the young stranger was beyond wasted. Normally, C.C. didn't mind drunks but she hated it when they tried to speak with her.

They weren't in their right minds to keep a proper conversation. Plus, C.C. thought they all seemed delusional and their egos inflated way too much for her liking.

"Are you here alone?" The man asked. His breath reeked of alcohol.

C.C. ignored him, her eyes looking at the couples that remained dancing.

That didn't deter the man from bothering her. "You're probably with that scrawny fellow that just left. What kind of man leaves a beautiful young woman alone? What an ass-hole."

Ignore. Ignore. Ignore.

"Don't you speak?" His words were becoming slurred. "Are you deaf? Hello!"

Having enough of his breath, C.C. slapped his hand away as he waved it in front of her eyes. "Go away."

"You're a little witch, aren't you?" The man grimaced as he neared her.

"I said-"

"She said go away." Lelouch's voice was loud, deep and manly, completely different from his regular voice. It was if he was a different person entirely. "I don't appreciate you bothering my date. Leave."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man growled, almost lunging towards them.

C.C. stopped him before he could get any closer. Her foot made contact with something between his legs. For the man, the pain was immediate and excruciating. He wasn't sure if he would be able to have kids any more. Doubling over, the drunk began to rock back and forth as he held onto his precious 'little men'.

Grabbing C.C.'s hand, Lelouch pulled them away from the scene before anyone noticed. Personally, he didn't know the man but he was scared the man might have been an important figure. Good thing the man was drunk, he would forget everything in the morning anyway. But Lelouch still didn't want to be seen with a man silently crying in pain.

"You shouldn't have kicked him," Lelouch spoke as they were now in a private corner of the room. The large red curtains were blocking them from view, just in case there was a witness. "You might get in trouble."

Looking at him from beneath her thick green bangs, C.C. smiled or smirked. It was hard to tell. C.C. rarely smiled; Lelouch hadn't a clue what her smile looked like exactly. And she smirked everyday; C.C. smirked as much as she inhaled air. Her smirks appeared so often Lelouch just learned to ignore them.

"Worried about me, Lelouch?" She asked, her voice playful. "You are actually quite the gentleman."

He smiled. "I'm not worried. And yes, I am a gentleman."

"Your ego is inflating," C.C. started, her hand raising up to Lelouch's face, "Let me pop it." She popped his ego with a slap to his forehead.

"C.C.!" Lelouch's hand went to caress the stinging red spot on his forehead.

"I should thank you for standing up for me earlier," C.C. spoke up, her eyes looking up towards the ceiling, as if an idea was tugging her mind. Her amber eyes sparkled as she looked back at Lelouch. "Kind sir, would you do me the honour of dancing?"

Lelouch looked down at her suspiciously, purple eyes sharp like a fox. "You're not planning to step on my feet, are you?"

She waved a finger in front of his face. "Tsk tsk. What kind of girl do you think I am, Lelouch?"

"You're not a girl, you're a Witch," Lelouch chuckled.

C.C. reached out her hand, waiting for Lelouch to place on his hand on top. She wanted to take the lead. However, Lelouch had other plans. Instead of placing his hand on top for her own to take, he slid his hand bellow hers' and held onto to it as he brought them towards the outer skirts of the dance floor. Once they were standing in front of each other, arms' length apart, Lelouch cautiously placed his free hand onto C.C.'s waist. In retrospect, C.C. gently laid her hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

Lelouch was swift on his feet as he glided them slowly.

"Thirty seconds have passed," C.C. noted. "Do you feel faint yet?"

He refused to look down at her. Lelouch was certain C.C. was smirking again. He could feel it.

"Shut up."

A silence fell on them as if they were simply enjoying each others' presence. They looked like they did, if you were on the outside looking in. In reality, the two had nothing to say to one another. They've spoken enough. They weren't friends that had a million things to speak about, they were just two people in similar positions; their family wanted them to get married to one another. One, for the benefit of his younger sister. The other, for the benefit of her father who feared that if she didn't marry now, she never will. They had that similarity and probably their only similarity compared to their infinite amount of differences.

The people around them stopped dancing as they saw the two slowly make their way towards the centre of the room. The two weren't aware of their movement, their eyes were shut. That didn't help their situation. It only further supported the idea that they were in a romantic relationship and not a forced one.

"You might want to open your eyes." C.C.'s cold voice snapped Lelouch out of his thoughts. He was thinking about the orchestra and admired the pianist and her wondrous talent.

He frowned when she disturbed him. "Why?"

"Everyone is staring."

"Nosy people."

She laughed which caused Lelouch to open his amethyst eyes. Because of her usual humourless laugh and teasing smirk, Lelouch often forgot that C.C.'s laugh was quite pleasing to the ears. Luckily, Lelouch opened his eyes at the right time; he got to see her smile. And it was pleasing as well.

C.C. noticed him staring at her causing her smile to falter a bit. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Suddenly annoyed, Lelouch bit the corner of his bottom lip. "Shut-OW!" He looked down at his aching right foot that C.C. had just stepped on brutally. But before Lelouch could call her out on it, his left was soon assaulted. "C.C.!" Lelouch cried, his vision blurry. Her stomps were extremely painful. "Is this why you kicked Shirley before she could finish what she was saying? You didn't want her to mention that you step on your partners' foot!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Why you- OW!"

Thus, the once assumed romantic scene ended with Lelouch limping off the dance floor.

**x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 3**

**x**

Three weeks had passed since the night at the dinner party where C.C. brutally assaulted Lelouch's feet. They didn't speak to one another since; they both had exams to tend to. On C.C.'s behalf there was no time to tease her suitor. If she didn't score good grades on her exam, her father would have her head and rant non-stop while comparing her to Kallen, the academically brilliant sibling. For Lelouch, exams were a piece of cake. He didn't even need to study. Since he wasn't studying, he was tutoring other students for the upcoming exams. And since Lelouch and C.C. were the same age and had the same type of classes, Marianne set up Lelouch to tutor the green haired maiden. Of course, Lelouch didn't know this. Just imagine his shock when he walked into his room and saw a certain girl lying down on his bed.

C.C. was aware that she was getting a tutor. Before, it was Kallen who did the tutoring but similar to Lelouch, Kallen had her own students to tutor. She didn't have the time to tutor C.C. since their subjects weren't similar at all. As for Shirley, she had a group of friends to study with and C.C. did not enjoy Shirley's group of friends. They were typical teenage girls that had 'boys' on the brain. What C.C. didn't know until she arrived at the Lamperouge Mansion was that Lelouch was her new tutor. Honestly, she didn't mind if Lelouch was her tutor. Sure, she was never fond of her suitors but Lelouch was more like her 'toy', the thing she teases every time she sees him.

"Why are you on my bed?" That was the first thing that appeared in Lelouch's mind. Of course, since it wasn't everyday or any day that he found a girl lying on his bed, head resting on his pillow as she flipped through pages of his textbook.

"It's so much softer than your chair." C.C.'s answer was said as if it was a fact. Lelouch's bed was oddly soft and firm at the same time. She had to admit it but Lelouch's bed was more comfortable for than her own bed.

Lelouch approached the side of his bed, arms firmly crossed against his chest. "C.C., I'm serious, get off. I have to tutor you for your exams next week. This isn't the time to be thinking about my bed versus your bed."

Even if C.C. hadn't said she was comparing her bed with his bed, Lelouch knew what was going on in her mind. He assumed that C.C. was the type of person to have her mind preoccupied with ideas like that.

"My bed or your bed then?" C.C. playfully asked, her tone suggestive.

Lelouch failed to give her the time of day. "Let's begin with History."

C.C. rolled herself over and propped herself up with her elbows. She was completely ignoring Lelouch.

"You didn't say 'goodbye' to me at the dinner party," she mused.

"Don't be childish, C.C.," Lelouch grumbled as he flipped through the pages of his History textbook. In Lelouch's defence, there was no way he was going to say 'goodbye' to somebody who almost flattened both of his feet.

She chuckled lightly. "Are you still angry about our dance?"

"Stop wasting time, you're supposed to be studying." Lelouch wasn't going to give into C.C.'s simple-minded conversations. He had more important things to do. After all, he was supposed to be her tutor. He peered over his book, to see if C.C. was paying at least a small amount of attention to him. Nothing. "C.C.!"

Looking over her shoulder, C.C. sent him a grimace. "I'm hungry. Can you order pizza for me first?"

Lelouch tried his hardest to keep his sanity. How on earth could his own mother to this to him? And why the hell did he always have to be loyal to his word? There was no time Lelouch had ever gone back on his word. He had never gave up on a student because as a tutor it was his responsibility to share his knowledge with the others. Even if his student was the impossible Witch, there would be no way he would give up on her. If he did, C.C. might just tease him for doing so. Actually, no matter what C.C. would torture him.

"If it gets you to study, then fine!" Reaching into his back pocket, Lelouch reached for his slim black leather wallet. He opened it and tugged out his credit card, tossing it onto her back. He also tossed her his cell phone.

Sitting up finally, C.C. flipped the sleek cellphone open and dialled in the number that was burned into her memory. "Hello, this is C.C..." A pause. "Yes, I'll have the usual but you can send it to a new address." Another pause. "I'm at 100 Hillcrest Rd., the Lamperouge Mansion."

"You hardly had to order," Lelouch stated, his expression pale.

She placed the phone down by his bedside table. "I'm their number one customer."

"Of course you are." He went back to looking at his textbook as C.C. went back to lying on his bed. Lelouch didn't know this though. "Have you studied the-" The textbook slipped through his fingers as C.C. began to flip through the pages of a photo album. A vein popped in his head. "Where did you get that?"

"Your mother."

Scowling, Lelouch grabbed the album from her slender fingers and threw it towards the door of his room. Placing his arms on either side of her, Lelouch crouched over her, face stern.

"C.C., stop fooling around. You need to study."

"You're the only boy in the world that would rather study than have a girl on his bed."

"I'm not a pervert, C.C."

Pushing him away from her with her hands fisted together, C.C. sat up straight and swung her legs over the edge of his bed. "You were an awfully cute baby. What happened?"

He snorted. "Did you forget that you called me handsome weeks ago?"

C.C. hummed silently. "Oh right, I did. I guess after going through that awkward period, you did get your good looks back."

"I did not go through an awkward period!" Lelouch tossed her the open textbook as he went to sit by his work desk. His legs were crossed when he watched her look curiously at the book on her lap. "Now, let's begin with the Edo Period."

Before his own violet eyes, C.C. shut the book and slid it off her lap, onto the plush carpet. He felt his stomach churn at the sight. And if his reflexes weren't slow, Lelouch would have reached out to grab the textbook before it hit the ground.

"Since you are my suitor, I want to know more about you," C.C. started, her voice much lighter than it had ever been. "Like why did you have a girls' haircut when you were six to eight years old?"

"How is that even important?" Lelouch retorted, patience being tested once again. "And my haircut was not that of a girl. And how many times must I repeat myself, I am not your suitor!"

"Ara, you're right, boya," C.C. commented briskly. "You are already my boy-friend in some tabloids."

Their dance at the Mayor's dinner party was highly publicized. It was more publicized than the party itself. Several photographers and people who owned cameras were there. As soon as the pair danced, flashes of white lights could be seen. Some were even recording the dance, as if they were two rare creatures interacting. The photos made their way to the front pages of many tabloids. Lelouch and C.C., in the tabloids' eyes were now a young couple in love. All lies. They were nothing close to a young couple in love except the young part.

"Can we not speak about those?"

Her amber eyes grew brighter. "Only if you at least tell me about yourself."

"When did you suddenly become interested in my life?" Lelouch answered back with a question. "Are you in love with me already, C.C.? I didn't think it would happen so fast. My charms must-"

C.C. chuckled. "Are you mimicking me, boya?"

"Perhaps."

"So, the great Lelouch does have a sense of humour," C.C. remarked. "How interesting."

His eyes slanted at her. "Did you think I was humourless?" A nod was C.C.'s answer. "How-" Lelouch stopped himself as he ran a hand through his raven locks. He groaned loudly. "Why am I giving in to your nonsense comments? We should really by studying."

C.C. looked away. "I don't want to be taught by a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger."

"But I hardly know anything about you."

"Stop being difficult, C.C."

She frowned. "You're the one that's being difficult here, Lelouch. All I want to know is a little bit about you. Is that so much to ask?"

"Is it so much to ask for you to study?" Lelouch countered.

C.C. smirked. "Touche."

Lelouch swivelled in his chair as he looked down at her. "If I tell you things about myself you might fall in love with me," he teased which earned him a snort from the green haired beauty.

"You can be really be full of yourself, Lelouch."

**x**

"Well, this day was eventful," C.C. commented over the hum of the car engine.

The two had spent the entire day in Lelouch's room, studying History and Science. Their lessons began as soon as C.C.'s pizza arrived. All she needed was a full stomach to prepare herself for the five hour lesson. And to his surprise, Lelouch learned that C.C. wasn't all that annoying if her mind was focused on something else. Since her mind was preoccupied with learning Chemistry and the Edo Period, C.C. had no time to think of sly remarks to bombard Lelouch with. He was grateful that his temper did not arise that day.

But he had a feeling it would arise during the car ride home. C.C. had nothing to focus on any more. He was the only interesting thing within the car.

"You're quite the intelligent person," she went on, complimenting him for once, "But Kallen is much smarter." And there goes the compliment. "Kallen has always been the academically gifted one. She doesn't even need to attend school to be the number one in her class."

C.C.'s tone was different went she spoke about her sister. Lelouch could tell that C.C. was beyond proud of Kallen. It made his heart skip a couple of beats.

"You must think highly of your sister," Lelouch commented when the time was right.

"I guess you can say I am," she agreed, smiling softly afterwards. "But I also think highly of Shirley. After all the annoying things Kallen and I do to her, Shirley always remains so reserved and lady-like."

Lelouch chuckled quietly underneath his breath. "Unlike you."

C.C. sent him a spine-shivering glare. "Shut it." Stretching out her limbs, C.C. watched and listened as large raindrops fell from the sky, onto Lelouch's dark coloured vehicle. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"Do you have a death wish?" He glared at her.

"Me? No," C.C. said, her voice feigning innocence. "But as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Her voice cracked, finding it difficult to say that with a serious tone. After her laughter, C.C. regained her composure. "Well, that was much harder to say with a straight face than I realized."

The car slowed down once the traffic picked up. It was rush-hour and a storm was passing through; it was inevitable really. All Lelouch's violet orbs could see was a chain of red lights. There was no end. The lights trailed on for miles. If only C.C. didn't have to live quite far from his house. He wouldn't have chosen to take the high-way. Lelouch sighed heavily. Side-streets would be the same, filled with traffic. People drove with extreme caution during horrible storms; people just shouldn't leave the house anymore. Lelouch should have stayed home and let C.C. take a taxi or something. But he as a gentleman who couldn't say no to his mother.

"It must be fate." C.C.'s voice brought Lelouch to reality. "Since you refused to tell me anything about yourself earlier, fate has decided that now should be the opportunity."

Lelouch groaned. She made a point. The traffic nor weather showed signs of lightning up. And Lelouch didn't have anything to focus on. The cars in front of him weren't budging. They were at a complete halt.

"What do you want to know?" He gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing really."

Lelouch scowled. "Stop playing games with me, Witch!"

"But if I stop, the atmosphere between us would be awkward," C.C. stated. "Do enjoy feeling awkward?"

"Whatever."

"Ah, the one word that could end a perfectly good conversation."

"Did you tease the other men in your life like this?" Lelouch found himself asking. Honestly, that question was supposed to be a mental question. C.C. was never supposed to hear it; Lelouch was never supposed to say it. Good thing he didn't use the word 'suitor' because he was not her suitor. Anyway, it was too late to take back the question; C.C.'s face was already slightly scrunched up as if she was thinking of an answer.

"Yes," was her short and concise reply.

Lelouch grimaced at the thought that C.C. treated him the same way she's treated the previous men in her life. Was it jealousy? Probably not but Lelouch didn't like to be treated as everyone else. It was mostly his pride that detested the answer.

"But." Her voice rang in his ears once more. "Unlike them, I quite enjoy being around you. I think I've grown quite fond of you."

"Fond of?" Lelouch repeated. "Am I a pet or something, C.C.?"

She ignored his question. "You're also the the longest suitor I've had."

"I'm not your suitor."

C.C. looked at him with her amber eyes. "Then what are you to me?"

The driver froze. What was he to C.C.? And what was C.C. to him? No, Lelouch was not her suitor, never was and never will be. But the things he was doing was something a typical suitor did. Maybe everything except the tutoring part. Then again, it's not like Lelouch wanted to do his things, his parents ordered him to do those things. He was more like a puppet and his parents were the actual suitors. His parents introduced Lelouch to C.C. with intent of him becoming her suitor. C.C. was the one his parents wanted him to marry, for the sake of his younger sister. But Lelouch did not want to court her. He didn't want to court anyone for the matter. From the stories his mother had told him, people just fall in love naturally with one another. You don't need to do splendid things to gain their love. You do splendid things because you love them. So, Lelouch couldn't court C.C. because he didn't love her. Honestly, he didn't dislike her either.

The answer was difficult for Lelouch to find. She was more than another girl at school. C.C. conversed comfortably with Lelouch. C.C. said many things that most girls around Lelouch would refrain from ever sputtering. Her mind was always spoken; she never second guessed herself. C.C. said the things she wanted without hesitation. All the girls Lelouch had come across always said prepared lines, as if they were cast in a production.

So, if C.C. was more than a girl from his school but less than a lover... What was she?

"A friend." Lelouch came to that conclusion. He hardly had friends, female friends. He thought they were hard to befriend because most of them seemed fake; Lelouch never imagined being friends with one. With C.C. being his first female friend, Lelouch had a hard time putting the pieces together.

She hummed at the answer. "A friend, huh?"

"Yes."

"This is what a friend feels like," C.C. continued, her voice sort of wispy. "I've never had a friend before."

"What-"

C.C. merrily laughed at his shocked expression. "The only men I meet are suitors and they eventually give up. I never had a chance to befriend them. As for the girls at my school, they all dislike me anyway since I speak my mind and do things as I please. Girls don't like me because of that, they think I'm wild, an outsider of their society filled with high voices and fake eyelashes."

Lelouch sputtered out a heavy laugh. "Funny, the things you listed that girls hate you for are things I listed that makes you my friend."

"So, I'm like a guy-friend then?"

"Perhaps."

"Wow, that's something a girl has always wanted to hear."

Another laugh from Lelouch. "But you're not a girl, C.C." She looked at from the corner of her eye. "Have you forgotten that you are a Witch?"

"Ara, you're right."

**x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 4**

**x**

Lelouch was spending the day with Euphemia. They had both finished their exams early and decided to have a tiny detour before heading home. It wasn't so often that the two spent time together. Before they were the best of siblings but after Euphemia's engagement to Suzaku, the siblings sadly drifted apart. They were still close, they were siblings after all but spending time together, just the two of them, was rare. Before they would play chess together. Of course, Lelouch always won but that didn't stop Euphemia from playing. She didn't mind losing especially since winning made her favourite and only brother smile.

They decided to have a stroll around down town. Actually, Euphemia suggested the place since she had something in mind. Ever since Suzaku proposed to her, Euphemia's mind was filled by perfecting her wedding day and finding the 'one' wedding dress. It wasn't certain when her wedding would take place since Lelouch had yet to marry. Euphemia hadn't had a chance to go dress shopping yet. And she wanted to, badly. It was a girls' dream to find thee perfect dress for thee perfect day with her perfect guy.

She floated around every store window to see if they had any beautiful wedding gowns on display.

"Lelouch, look at this!" Euphemia's face was almost plastered to the store window. Any closer and her cheek would have left an imprint on the glass. "Isn't this dress gorgeous?"

Lelouch didn't have any experience with wedding dresses. So, he didn't know if his opinion would even be valid.

"It's nice..."

Euphemia didn't get the questioning tone in Lelouch's answer. She was preoccupied with noticing the flaws in the off-white gown. First of all, it was off-white and Euphemia dreamt of being married in white - only white. She was a virgin, white would be the most appropriate colour. Even if the colour of the dress was slightly off, Euphemia would not approve of it.

"Too bad it's not white," she commented with a pout.

He raised an eyebrow. To him and probably to many guys, the dress was white.

"It's not?"

"Of course it's not!" Seeing something white, like white, caught her blue eyes, Euphemia grabbed onto Lelouch's sleeve and pulled him towards a store a few displays down.

The valuable dress that caught her eye was white, duh. The main material was lace, something Euphemia loved, as well as the lace-rose that was adorned on the right hip of the dress. The neckline was sweetheart and the sleeves were off shoulder. To Euphemia the dress was very romantic and sensual; the two major things she wanted to look on her day.

"I want to try it on," Euphemia declared, nose centimetres away from the fingerprint free glass.

Before Lelouch could mutter anything, Euphemia was out of his sight and inside the store. Lelouch slowly followed her in but she didn't notice. She was too busy spazzing with the clerk. The two were being giddy over the dress on the mannequin. Lelouch overheard that the dress was just brought in from Paris, France. The dress came straight from the runway as a gift from the worldly known fashion designer. The dress had never been tried on and was only worn by one person, the model that strutted in it down the runway.

"I'll be right back, Lulu!" Euphemia called out before disappearing behind the fitting room door.

Settling himself onto one of the leather seats, Lelouch felt his cell phone vibrate in his pockets. He had a feeling who the message came from.

_What are you doing?_

- C.C.

He was about to reply when there was some rustling sound in the fitting room. Lelouch decided C.C. could wait for his message. She probably wouldn't but it's not like she can force him to reply. She wasn't anywhere near him and Lelouch was a tad grateful she wasn't. Being C.C., she may just tease him for being in a dress shop. And she may force him to try on some dresses.

Lelouch shuddered at the thought.

"Ne, Lelouch, are you ready?" Euphemia's perky voice was muffled from the door separating them.

He cleared his throat and mentally prepared himself. It wasn't everyday he would see his younger sister in a wedding dress.

"You can come out now, Euphie."

The door opened and Euphemia stepped out. That's when it hit him and hit him hard. It almost knocked him off his feet, if he was standing up. His mind was telling him that his younger sister was ready to marry. No doubt about it, the dress was perfect on her; as if the designer had Euphemia in mind when she created the gown. The length was perfect, the size was impeccable. The gown didn't outshine Euphemia, it just added to her natural glorious beauty. And Euphemia has never looked happier. Joy was apparent in her sparkling blue eyes. That was her dress; she was wearing her wedding dress.

That was the dress she was going to get married in. But who knows when she'll be able to wear it.

Lelouch sighed heavily. Her wedding date was in Lelouch's hands. Euphemia and Suzaku planned on getting married next Spring. Weddings weren't simple things to plan; some weddings took years to plan. Realistically, the Lamperouge family should be preparing for it at that moment. But they couldn't prepare for it. Why? Well, Lelouch had to prepare first. He had to. And if Lelouch wanted to make his sister happy, if he wanted to grant Euphemia's wish, Lelouch would have to get himself married. And would have to marry before Spring.

Euphemia's elegance and cheerful giggling brought him out of his thoughts.

"How do I look?"

He smiled up at her. "Really pretty."

Euphemia clapped her hands happily together. "I can't wait to get married."

Lelouch stood up and approached Euphemia while she twirled about on the pedestal. "You look completely ready to marry Suzaku."

"I am." Her tone was filled with utter bliss. And her blue eyes were sparkling from the tears that were forming. Her blue eyes only glistened more beneath the dangling lights of the store.

And that was all Lelouch needed to hear.

**x**

C.C. came home that day with a box of pizza in her hands. She wasn't eating it, which was strange. After receiving a strange message from Lelouch, C.C.'s mind was focused on why he randomly asked her out that night. Ever since exams hit and the tutoring was over, Lelouch and C.C. barely kept contact. Of course, they had their own lives to tend to. And since Lelouch was so keen on insisting he wasn't a suitor, C.C. was deeply taken back by his sudden proposal. It didn't seem normal of Lelouch to ask her out. The only times they got together was when their parents forced them or if they were tricked.

But they just confessed they were friends a while ago. And friends hung out.

This was all new to C.C.

"Where are you going tonight?" Her father asked her from behind a newspaper.

"Lelouch asked me out."

Her father bit his lower lip to keep from smiling widely. "How wonderful. Where does he plan on taking you?"

"I don't know."

Placing down the newspaper, her father looked at her dead in the eyes. "Lelouch is a fine young man."

"You can keep telling me he is my suitor but he is positive he is not." C.C. looked away from him, golden eyes lingering on her box of pizza. She was contemplating whether to finally eat it. C.C. needed something to slightly distract her from the conversation her father was keen on having.

Where was a frisky pet when she needed one?

He chuckled briefly. "I didn't say he was your suitor."

C.C. gave her father her infamous rolling of thee golden eyes. "Sure you didn't." Okay, he never completely said to C.C. that Lelouch was her new suitor but it was heavily implied in each conversation they had about him. That and he's tried to set them up on numerous occasions and succeeded.

The mood turned serious suddenly. "C.C., are you really not ready to marry yet?"

A shrug. "I'm not sure. I'm not in love but I'm still not sure." Her lips pursed together. "I guess it depends on what my mood is when somebody asks me to."

"Your mood?" Her father questioned.

"That and if I am at least fond of him."

"I see." Picking up his newspaper once again, her father covered his face with the grey sheets of paper. "Enjoy tonight C.C. and have Lelouch bring you home safely tonight."

"I will."

**x**

It was seven o'clock in the evening when Lelouch arrived to escort C.C. to Little Italia, the restaurant he booked a reservation for. An Italian restaurant seemed like the best place to spend their evening. C.C.s' favourite dish was pizza and pizza was an Italian pie. Lelouch was considerate that way. The two drove in silence; Lelouch wasn't in the mood to talk just yet and C.C. could tell. She wanted to say something, to start a conversation but something held her back. Which was unlike her since C.C. hardly held anything back when it came to terms of speaking her mind.

That evening C.C. decided a nice deep eggplant coloured dress would suffice. It was short, it ended just above her knees. Unlike most dresses, C.C.'s dress had pockets that flowed in well with the skirt. Little did C.C. know that Lelouch's tie and vest would be purple as well. And not just any purple, it was a deep eggplant. They were colour-coordinated with one another. Colour-coordinate by accident.

The waiter each served them a menu before walking away to fetch them some on-the-house drinks.

"What are you getting?" Lelouch mumbled, eyes fixated on the many Italian dishes that were listed in his booklet-like-menu. It was a rather silly question to ask. Of course he knew what C.C. was getting.

She gave him a look, an are-you-kidding-me-look. "Pizza - oh but they have so many kinds."

"Take your time," he suggested mechanically.

Lelouch was positively tense that evening. His heart was rapidly beating; it was almost literally jumping out of his throat. Palms were much more sweatier than usual. And his throat was severely dry. Dry that he felt like his voice would crack at any moment if he said more than four words.

Placing down her menu, C.C. began to study the young man's face. From what she could see, beads of sweat were appearing on the bridge of his nose. She began to look around at the other men dressed in suits to see if it was warm in the restaurant from them. Since she was only clad in a dress, C.C. was quite cool with the atmosphere. But when none of the other gentlemen looked bothered by the temperature, C.C. returned her amber eyes on Lelouch, studying his face.

"Are you sick or something?" She managed to finally ask.

"W-What?" You could say that Lelouch was startled by the question. "No... No, I'm not-" Once his voice cracked because of its' dryness, Lelouch cleared his throat loudly. "I'm not sick," he continued on.

Her eyebrow raised. "If you say so." C.C. didn't believe him.

He might not be sick but something was up. C.C. could tell. She wasn't an idiot.

Feeling her golden eyes on him, Lelouch raised up his menu higher to hide his face. He didn't enjoy being stared at. Especially with such slanted and judgemental eyes. Lelouch knew that C.C. was finding the whole night quite odd.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes."

With the menu still covering his face, Lelouch lifted up his hand to signal for a waiter. The same waiter appeared, this time with two cups of apple cider. He placed it down onto their table before whipping out his notebook from the pocket of his uniform trousers.

"What would you two like to order for this splendid evening?"

Lelouch gestured his hand to C.C.

"I'll have the Chef Special Pizza." The Chef Special Pizza consisted of three cheeses: Gorgonzola, Fettuccine and Mozzarella, chicken, shrimp, green peppers and mushrooms. It was thee best selling pizza dish on their menu.

"Anything to drink with that, miss?"

C.C. tipped the apple cider towards the young male. "This will do."

Nodding, the waiter turned his head towards Lelouch, who was still hiding his. "And you, sir?"

Clearing his throat into his fisted hand, Lelouch slowly placed down his menu. "I'll have the Pesto Ravioli with Chicken," Lelouch said, trying to sound as normal and cool as possible.

"And to drink?"

"This is fine."

Smiling at the pair, the waiter glided the two menus off the table before taking off to the kitchen doors.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lelouch?" C.C. asked, going back to the original topic she started with.

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," she spoke seriously. "You're a horrible liar."

Lelouch wanted to keep his cool. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying, C.C." Her eyes continued to burn into his. It was obvious he was lying and lying about it wasn't making the situation any better. "I'm fine." He insisted stubbornly

C.C. leaned back against the metal backing of her seat. Her eyes were still staring at Lelouch's purple ones.

"Why did you ask me out tonight?"

"I didn't 'ask you out', I asked you to have dinner with me," Lelouch corrected. 'Ask you out' sounds like Lelouch asked C.C. on a date. And he didn't like the sound of that. After all, he was not her suitor. He was her friend, sort of.

Her face was deadpan. "What's the difference?"

"Can't a friend ask another friend out for dinner?" Lelouch asked, trying to change the subject and escape C.C.'s preying glare.

C.C. shrugged her shoulders half-heartedly. "How should I know? You're my first friend."

Growing up, C.C. only got along well with her sisters. Friends were just after thoughts for her. She never had one, so, C.C. didn't feel like she was missing out on something. She wasn't bothered by the fact she never had a friend. Nobody that presented themselves to her as possible friends seemed like good choices. Friends were supposed to be your chosen family. Her standards were much too high. Let's just say C.C.'s never found anyone that could ever be her 'chosen family'. Of course, except Lelouch since he became her friend without her realizing it.

Lelouch frowned at her. "So, how did you do on your exams?"

Again, another shrug. "I don't know. We don't get results back until next week."

"Well, did you have an easy time with your exams?"

"Define easy."

He exhaled frustratedly. "You're really a difficult person to talk to."

"I know."

Lelouch laughed. "And yet you continue to be difficult despite knowing it."

"Is being difficult bad?"

"I guess it depends." He sighed. "It's just another word for stubborn, right?"

C.C. smirked. "Oh, I am definitely stubborn."

"I know."

Before their conversation could continue on any more, the waiter arrived with their delicious and steaming dishes. C.C.'s pizza was made for a group of four but she could finish that easily. And Lelouch's dish was quite large, well, for him. He was hungry but not that hungry.

As C.C. began to joyfully eat her dinner, Lelouch was staring down at his, mixing it around a bit with his fork. There was a question lingering in his mind.

"C.C." His voice broke C.C. out of her thoughts on how good the pizza was and how strange Lelouch was being. "If I ask you a serious question, will you give me a serious answer? Will you even answer me..."

Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Depends."

Resting his face into his hand that was propped up onto the table with his elbow, Lelouch blew out multiple puffs of irritated air. How difficult could it be to ask a question? A question was just a question. Sure, a lot was riding on the question he wanted to ask. Still, Lelouch had nothing to lose but everything to gain.

With his free hand, Lelouch reached into his pocket and wrapped his slim fingers around a small velvet box. He gently pushed it out onto the table while his face remained in his hand.

It would be a lie to say C.C. didn't almost choke on her pizza when she saw the box. It would also be a lie to say that C.C.'s amber eyes didn't widen when she saw the dark blue cube a few inches from her platter.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked, stumbling over her own tongue.

"I don't really know myself."

"That's not something a girl wants to hear when being-" The words were on the tip of her tongue but C.C. couldn't push herself to say it. Why? Her mind was still processing everything.

"Proposed to?" Lelouch finished for her, face heating up as the two words escaped past his thin lips.

"But why, why are you doing this, Lelouch?" Her tone was sincere. C.C. had no idea, no inkling to why Lelouch was doing this. It was mind-boggling. "I thought you weren't my suitor."

"I'm not."

"So, why are-"

Lelouch cut off her when he finally found enough confidence to stare at her with his amethyst orbs. "Because I have to."

He didn't need to say it. Lelouch knew that C.C. would understand his reason eventually. She didn't need to be a genius to figure everything out. Plus, C.C. seemed to understand Lelouch more than people who have known him his entire life. She was like his other half, his other equal.

When C.C. opened the little blue box, her eyes marvelled at the simple design of the ring. The diamond was nothing huge, not that Lelouch was being cheap, but C.C. wasn't the huge 'rock' kind of girl. She enjoyed having simple, clean jewellery. And the design matched her to the 'T'. The band was white gold, not silver. And perhaps it was his romantic side coming out but the diamond was cut beautifully into a heart.

"I didn't know your size, so it may not fit-"

C.C. slid the ring perfectly onto her left ring finger.

She didn't even need to say her answer. And she didn't want to say it since Lelouch never verbally asked anyway.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Lelouch asked.

"Aren't you going to ask something?" She retorted.

He glared. "But you already put the ring on your finger."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"Just ask me, Lelouch..."

"Ask you what?"

"You're lucky I'm not forcing you to bend down on one knee."

They had a brief staring match before Lelouch gave in. He always gave in. Lelouch was nice that way. And C.C. was cruel that way.

"C.C..." A tug on his tie that was now choking him, well, sort of. "Will you..." A gulp, a nervous gulp. "Marry me?"

She smirked underneath the dim lights of the restaurant.

"Sure."

**x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 5**

**x**

"I can't believe you only asked me to marry you for your sisters' sake," C.C. mused during their car ride to a brunch party.

They were headed to a brunch near the outskirts of the city. It was being held by C.C.'s school in honour of their Chairman retiring. Every student and their family was invited. Being her fiancé, Lelouch was family. He was included in the invitation as well. She had asked him to be her date that day for reasons unknown to Lelouch. He hadn't asked why yet. He was getting to it.

C.C. just beat him with a brutally honest statement.

"You didn't have to accept the proposal." Lelouch's main focus was on the road ahead of. He was not going to let C.C. distract him. "And we spoke about this already. Why must you keep bringing it up?"

"But it would have been rude of me to decline."

He chuckled. "Anyway, why did you invite me to this brunch of yours'?"

"I would be bored without any toy to play with." Yes, to C.C., Lelouch was a 'toy' in her eyes. She played with him often by rattling his nerves and mental well being. At least she hasn't grown bored of him yet.

Let's hope she doesn't.

"I feel used." Lelouch placed a hand over his heart, feigning a pang of heartache.

Poking his cheek, C.C. smirked. "Get used to it, boya."

C.C.'s school was not located in the outskirts of the city. The Chairman's house was. He lived on a grand villa. Of course his house would to be grand if he invited his entire student body and then some. Lelouch released some pressure off the gas to slow down as he rounded some of the curving roads towards the villa. Many cars were already scattered, parked wherever the drivers pleased. They noticed C.C.'s father's car much closer to the villa. Lelouch parked a couple of feet away, a safe distance from any other vehicles.

"Scared somebody might scratch your 'baby'," C.C. mocked as she stepped out of the dark sedan.

"Just because I'm a male, C.C., doesn't mean I refer to my car as 'baby."

Shrugging, C.C. slammed the car door shut. And by 'slammed', the car shook. And Lelouch's face dropped. It was hard to tell the expression of his eyes since his sunglasses were obscuring C.C.'s sight of them. But C.C. could tell they were slanted towards her and towards her alone.

It's not like Lelouch was capable of staring at two places at once.

Who could?

"Don't slam the car door." By saying that Lelouch just proved the point that males were strangely attached and overprotective when it came to their 'ride'.

"It's too late to tell me that," she replied cleverly as she began to walk to the entrance of the villa.

Slamming the door softly, which was somewhat of a paradox, Lelouch caught up with C.C. He was rather thankful that C.C. walked as if she was in her own world. Not too fast. If C.C. had quick feet, Lelouch would be breathless as he tried to reach her pace. His speed nor his endurance was any good; Lelouch was quite pathetic when it came to anything physical.

"Well, make a mental note for the future," Lelouch continued, not the dropping the subject.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll apologize to your 'baby' later."

Lelouch glanced down at her. All he could make out was the crown of her head. They were walking to close and in sync. The only time they've been this close was when she forcefully kissed him.

Ah, what a memory...

"You'll apologize to my car but not me?" He regained his original train of thought before he was distracted by their proximity.

C.C. bumped into him purposefully; it looked like a flirting move. "Why, did I hurt your feelings Lelouch?"

"My feelings?" A dramatic pause. "Never."

C.C. quickened her pace to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry." As if Lelouch had said 'yes, you hurt my feelings'. Either C.C. heard wrong or she was playing her mind games on Lelouch once again.

Probably the latter.

The way she looked up at him when she said sorry, Lelouch felt his chest unusually tighten. It was different from the chest tightening feeling he experienced when he ran out of breath. Lelouch could only describe the feeling as if his heart grew two times the normal size and occupied his left ribcage. It must have grown large since his beating felt stronger.

Was this a heart attack?

No, it couldn't be. His left arm wasn't numb with pain.

Hm...

"Don't look at me like that," Lelouch heaved, turning his head away, preventing himself from getting another peek at C.C.'s expression.

The two continued walking. Meaning, C.C. continued teasing.

"Why? Mesmerized?"

"Me? Never."

**x**

"Do you want a drink?" Lelouch offered as he walked side by side with the green-haired-witch towards the most shaded areas of the villa.

"Yes," C.C. answered coolly, which was everything but what she was feeling.

The afternoon had shot up in temperature. Even the spots with the most shade was considered hot, burning hot. And if C.C. was hot, Lelouch was sweltering. He was wearing a collared shirt and black pants. Was he attending a funeral?

People might attend his since he was wearing the most sun absorbing colour.

"Why are those girls looking at me?" Lelouch bent over slightly, his lips near C.C.'s crown. He was pointing to a small group of girls fanning themselves, trying to cool down as much as possible.

They were a group of girls C.C. knew from school. Their time was most spent fawning over cute boys. Attending a female school must have made them slightly desperate. Unless they were desperate to begin with. They weren't in C.C.'s grade, they were in the same grade as Kallen and Kallen wasn't fond of them either. However, they were friends with Shirley for reasons C.C. never fathomed.

"Just ignore them." C.C. hated girls like them. Couldn't they see the guy they were fawning over was with a girl? Her heartbeat quickened irregularly.

It was hard to. Their high-pitched giddy giggling could be heard across the villa. Even when he turned around, they squealed in delight. If only Lelouch knew that cold-hearted men were popular with the teenage females.

And speaking of teenage females, again, a few from C.C's grade approached them. Shirley was in tow. Besides Shirley, there were three girls in total: one with deep blue hair, plum coloured hair and orange-blonde locks. Great, more girls she disliked, well, didn't care for. And great, they all had that fazed over look in their eyes when they looked at Lelouch, her date, her fiancé... Bitches.

"Is he your boyfriend, C.C.?" C.C. frowned at the use of her name. Since when did a stranger only call her by her nickname?

The one with navy hair noticed the glare and quickly bowed her head on her friend's behalf. "Shirley told us that you were bringing a date to the brunch."

C.C. sent her youngest sister a look; Shirley looked away as soon as she received it. "Yes, he is my date. His name is Lelouch Lamperouge."

The one that spoke first, the one with plum hair, clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Shirley was right, you are really handsome, Mr. Lelouch. You and Miss C.C. make a lovely couple!"

"He's not my boyfriend," C.C. clarified.

The blonde blinked at them, confused. "But you're a couple, right?"

Linking her arm around Lelouch's arm, C.C. began to drag him away from the pesty group. "He's my fiancé."

When they were far enough from the small group, C.C. slid her arm from Lelouch. He quickly glanced at her, puzzled. They made an agreement to not publicly declare they were engaged. Respectively, both their families knew. Of course they knew. Lelouch had asked his parents and C.C's father for permission to marry her. But, for the both of them, they wanted to keep things under wraps.

Obviously by C.C. blurting it out to the girls that gossip the most at her school, they weren't doing a good job at keeping things under wraps.

"Everyone should know about your engagement within the hour," C.C. stated.

"Why did you do that?"

"You hate rumours right? At least what they're spreading is the truth..."

Lelouch laughed at her unamused, almost pissed face. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Are you stupid?" Her glare almost made Lelouch choke on his on breath.

But that didn't stop him from dropping the subject. "By saying that I'm your fiancé, you are basically saying that I am yours'."

C.C.'s golden eyes widened at the last word. It also made her face heat up uncontrollably. Was she blushing? And not normal blushing but madly blushing over what some teenage boy said...

"Yours'? I-I, y-you're not mine..." She replied, voice breaking at parts. "We don't belong to one another."

Lelouch saw the blush that emerged on her usual pale cheeks. It made him strangely happy. The beating in his chest became mildly erratic.

"Yes but when we get married, we will be."

"Shut up, Boya."

"Is the Witch becoming embarrassed?"

"Shut up."

**x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary:** _C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 6**

**x**

The news of the impending marriage between Lelouch and C.C. spread like wildfire. Within the next hour, everyone knew - well everyone at the party. Then after the party, the news continued to spread until the day as over. Surely, it had to be a new record - after eight hours, the entire city new of their plans. People were already speaking about the date, which wasn't set yet, the location, which none of them thought about, the cake, which they didn't consult with a baker yet and the dress, the dress that C.C. never expected herself to wear any time soon. The news spreading around convinced Lelouch's family, mostly Marianne, that it was time for wedding planning. She thought she was an amazing wedding planner, she planned her own marriage with Charles. Planing for his son and future daughter-in-law would be a piece of cake. If only her two clients were the most stubborn couple on the face of the planet.

Marianne sat the two of them one day for brunch, lunch and eventually dinner. What started out as a beautiful, calm and relaxing morning turned into a playful bantering conversation between the two. At first, Marianne thought it was absolutely adorable, her inner-self was squealing with delight. But when the bantering didn't die down and their tempers rose, Marianne had no idea she was settled in the middle of a battlefield - a raging storm. She tried to calm them down and it worked after a while. But two couldn't keep their witty remarks to themselves. Eventually, C.C. and Lelouch just began Marianne's lame attempts of getting them to shut up. She also excused herself, eventually, and walked away from the table - to lock herself in her bathroom to yell out her frustrations.

This was when she decided to take things into her own accord. The first thing she did was try to book a place for the venue. Lelouch and C.C. were both classy teenagers, which was maybe one of the few things they had in common, besides being addicted to annoying one another. So, Marianne had an inkling on what venue would suit them the most. Marianne was pleasantly surprised when the venue said they were free mostly during the month of October. Autumn was Lelouch's favourite season, so, it was fitting. But that only meant a short span of time to get prepared for the actual event. It was July now. That meant they had three months to prefect everything. It will be a daunting journey nonetheless. Euphemia did want to marry in Spring. If Lelouch married in Autumn, they will plenty of time to plan Euphemia's wedding. Marianne booked the wedding to be on the Friday of the last week of October.

October 31st.

Okay, so, it wasn't the best date since it was the night of Halloween but the date, for some reason, fit the couple. Clapping her hands together, Marianne did the next thing. Cake planning and designing always took a while. During wedding planning for her own wedding, Marianne made an almost crucial mistake by planning her cake only one month before the wedding. She called the best baker she knew - who lived out of town. He said he was excited that a member of her family was getting married; Marianne tipped the baker generously when he had her cake completed and gorgeous by the time of her wedding. He also said he had an available time slot for a cake consultation for the next day. Marianne booked immediately.

With two things done, Marianne went back to the deck.

"You're such a girl, Lelouch."

Lelouch snorted, which was very un-lady-like of him...

"Well, somebody needs to be in this relationship."

"What kind of relationship is it that we have between one another?" Both her eyebrows raised, awaiting for his answer. If Lelouch had one.

"How should I know?" No, he didn't. The question assaulted Lelouch too quickly. He couldn't pick himself up from his feet to answer.

"Well, you're the one that asked me to marry you."

"We're marrying not because I lo-"

With bantering testing the last bit of patience she had, Marianne interrupted the two. "Hey, you two love-birds. I've booked you a venue just now. You'll be marrying at the wine gardens just near the edge of the city."

She was expected to be thanked with bright eyes. But, oh wait, Marianne wasn't handling Euphemia and Suzaku, the 'white' couple; she was handling Lelouch and C.C., the 'black' couple.

"Wine gardens? Will there be drinking then?" He was curious honestly.

"I never knew you were a heavy drinker, Lulu..." Typical C.C., a tease like always.

Lelouch scowled.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"A lot." And another typical smart-aleck answer.

"So, why don't you listen to me for once?"

C.C. smirked.

"I'm playing hard to get."

"Shut-"

Marianne interrupted them once again. "I've also set you up for a cake consultation for tomorrow afternoon. The wine gardens are on the way to the bakery, you two should stop by before or after your consultation."

C.C. hummed to herself, the idea of cake flooding her mind.

"I think we should have red velvet," she suggested simply.

"What if I want vanilla?" Lelouch didn't mean to have a challenging tone but it accidentally slipped out.

"The wedding is supposed to be the Bride's special day. Don't be selfish." In response, her tone was just as challenging.

"That doesn't make any sense. It's not like the Bride is marrying herself; she's marrying her Groom. And last time I checked, I'm the Groom at this wedding. It's my day as well," Lelouch argued, voice growing lower as within the seconds.

"You're such a girl."

"And you're such a selfish Witch," Lelouch grunted.

"Do you want to wear the wedding gown then? You seem to be the female of this relationship - whatever kind of relationship this is." C.C. pointed between the two, trying to gesture to the 'relationship' they had or lacked.

Marianne stepped away from the couple. When she and Charles first met, Charles was an awkward nerd that Marianne never really noticed when they went to school together. She started to notice him more during the parties she and his family attended. He was clumsy on his feet during their first real meeting. Charles spilled punch on her silver dress. While they cleaned the dress, the two bonded and Marianne fell in love. Her relationship with Charles was like Euphemia's relationship with Suzaku - adorable, innocent, happy and loving, unlike the relationship Lelouch had with C.C.

She's never seen a relationship like the one they had. It was endearing; it gave Marianne chills the way they bickered, argued and glared into one another's eyes. She saw a spark in their eyes every time their orbs met. It could be just their anger blazing or it could be something else, something romantic even.

Marianne wasn't sure but she hoped it was.

"I think a black wedding gown will suffice better than a white wedding gown. It wouldn't suit you." Lelouch made a point. But it was supposed to offend C.C.

"What do you know about dresses, Lelouch?" Well, it didn't.

"I bet I know a lot more than you."

"So, you wear dresses now?" And C.C. won at getting on Lelouch's nerves first - again.

"I didn't mean it like - Oh, just shut up!"

**x**

"Ne, I think we're lost, Lelouch."

They were in farm country now. No, they were still within the boundaries of their city but none of them had an inkling on wear they were. Lelouch was driving beneath the bright sun. It was nearly noon. If things went according to plan, to Lelouch's plan, they should have been at the winery already. Sadly, Lelouch was not good with directions. C.C. wasn't paying enough attentions to the street signs to be a good person to rely on.

He grumbled. That was the fifth time she's said that. The fifth time she said that without bothering to help him.

"Why don't you pull over and ask for directions?" C.C. suggested, forgetting the fact that there was no-one else around.

"And ask who, those trees over there?"

"I don't know but maybe somebody would stop over when they see us on the side of the road."

"Not everyone here has chivalry."

"I know."

"Are you implying something?" Lelouch retorted, darting his narrowed eyes towards his only passenger.

"Nope." C.C. popped the last syllable, much to Lelouch's annoyance. "Hey, there's an old man picking rice stalks over there. Pull over and let me ask him for directions."

Lelouch swerved to stop right beside the elderly gentleman. The old man looked up at the dark sedan before C.C. rolled down her window, revealing her fresh and youthful face. The man seemed to be in awe by her timeless, classic and city beauty.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you mind giving us directions?"

Lelouch scoffed. It was the first time he's heard C.C. being so polite. It was spine shivering.

"Do you know where Millennium Winery is?"

The old man began to point further up the road while he spoke.

"Just go straight for a couple more minutes and turn at the first right. Drive straight for a couple more minutes until you get to the third left. That road will lead you straight to the winery."

C.C. bid the man a kind smile.

"Thank you."

Lelouch pulled his car back into the main road. He followed the man's orders and before they knew it, before C.C. could say anything witty and diminutive, they finally arrived. When Marianne explained to Lelouch that they were to wed at a winery, Lelouch doubted his mother's decision. But since Lelouch and C.C. didn't have a bone in them to actually get off their butts to plan their own wedding, Lelouch didn't have the right to complain. Once laying his eyes onto the place, Lelouch found no reason to complain. The outer of the building was beyond his wildest dreams. It was a mini mansion - it was like one of the those grand ballroom houses back in the days. The building was made with coffee coloured bricks. The windows were detailed with white trimmings that gave it a warm, family home type of feeling. There were two doors, oak, with golden door knobs. It was breathtaking. A place fit for royalty.

"The place suits you," C.C. commented briskly.

Lelouch looked at her, eyebrow raising.

"A castle for the princess."

"Shut it." Just when Lelouch thought C.C. was capable of saying something nice, he was proved wrong.

It always amused C.C. when Lelouch got all worked up. The intensity in his violet eyes always made her smile or smirk. He had a cuteness about him, especially when he was pouting. Even his scowls were kind of good looking.

The owner of the winery came out, wiping hands on her apron. She was a middle-aged woman with strawberry blonde hair tied into a messy blonde. Her blue eyes were striking. The pair could tell that when the woman was young, she was definitely a sight to behold. If she was pretty now, she must have been gorgeous back then.

"You must be Mr. Lamperouge and Miss Celeste." She shook both of their hands with a friendly grip. "I'm Marie, the owner of this winery."

Initially the two were caught off guard by the handshake. They were just so used to bowing and curtsying. They looked a little bit out of place.

"Please, come with me. I'll show you around the area were the ceremony will take place and where the reception dinner will take place."

The two followed Marie with her waddling steps.

"How far along are you?" C.C. asked, making small talk.

She turned around, eyes twinkling.

"Five months. This is my sixth child."

"Impressive." Truly, it was.

Marie laughed at C.C.'s comment. "You two will have fine children. You're both extremely gorgeous."

"Thank you." After thanking the woman C.C. nudged Lelouch's elbow. "See, even she thinks you're gorgeous, like feminine gorgeous."

"Shut up."

"Temper temper. You're a guest here, Lulu." It was if C.C. was a mother chastising her son.

"Stop calling me that-" Lelouch locked eyes with C.C., amethyst eyes twinkling. "Cecilia."

C.C. froze at the recitation of her name - her real name. When was the last time somebody called her that? Oh yeah, a few weeks ago when Lelouch learned that C.C. stood for Cecilia. She scolded him immediately when he called her that with such an awful tone. Lelouch's tone was cold, harsh and menacing.

_"Why must you say it like that?"_

_Lelouch blinked a couple of times._

_"What are you talking about? I said 'Cecilia' just fine." He had no idea what C.C. was talking about._

_"You say it without any kind feelings, as if you're mocking me, Lulu." Who was mocking who now?_

_"If you stop calling me that pathetic nickname, I'll refrain myself from calling you Cecilia," he smirked devilishly at her, "Cecilia."_

_"I'll let you keep calling me Cecilia if you say it like how a lover would." C.C.'s smirked._

_He made a face._

_"Gross."_

_"Then stop calling me that."_

Why C.C. wanted Lelouch to say her name like a lover, he never understood. He had the feeling the words just left her mouth without her thinking them through.

He gave in because Lelouch was Lelouch; he was a gentleman no matter how much she continued to irk him - to pick on his patience over and over again. Even Lelouch's remarks to C.C. weren't rude. C.C. was used to much harsher comments.

They walked into a ballroom, an extravagant ballroom if I may add. The ceilings were high. White pillars separated the stain glass windows from another other. Each pillar reached up until the highest point of the room. Certain panels on the walls were decorated with intricate paintings and cravings of angels and flowers, as well as the dome ceiling. It was if Michaelangelo painted the entire room. At the highest point of the ceiling hung the chandelier that sparked like the clearest cut diamonds in the sun. It blinded them if they looked up at it for much too long. There was a skylight that will either give a mysterious romantic view of the stars or a fresh view of the sun. It was what most girls dreamed of. If C.C. dreamed of her wedding ever, this was probably what her dreams would conjure up.

"This is where the reception will take place." Marie looked at them with hopeful eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." Lelouch returned her smile.

Marie looked around the room, one hand gripping the other.

"I know a woman that sells and rents out beautiful decorations and centrepieces that match perfectly with this reception hall. I can give you her number afterwards. She works within the city."

"That'll be nice of you. Thank you."

Marie blushed at Lelouch's warm smile. He was really handsome.

"Now, if we head out this way, we can see the area the ceremony will take place in." Her voice was fading, in the world of Lelouch and C.C.

C.C. chuckled into her hand.

"Amazing, Lelouch, you make middle-aged woman flush. You're basically jail-bait."

"You're the only one that doesn't find me a slight bit good-looking. I think there's something wrong with you, not them or me."

C.C. raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to tell you you're handsome?"

"No." He was deadpan serious.

"Beautiful, then?"

"Go away." Still just as serious but a little bit more irritated.

"You're really cute when you get pissed off." And she smiled up at him, her eyes turning into crescents.

Lelouch didn't know what was happening but he just found his face awfully close to C.C.'s. They haven't been this close since she forcefully kissed him, which was harassment as well. He didn't want to admit it but Lelouch knew he was the one who drew closer towards C.C. Her smile was just so enchanting and breathtaking not that he never noticed before. Lelouch had but he never paid much attention to C.C.'s beauty. Her snide remarks always stole his entire attention span. Whenever his mind would start telling him that C.C. was pretty, her clever words would get in the way. Lelouch would push those thoughts to the very depths of his mind. However, they managed to resurface every now and then. Like now for example.

The more Lelouch inched closer the more C.C. felt her face instantly heat up. Since when was she capable of blushing? Wait, she blushed at him a couple of times already. But she won't admit that, ever. C.C. also won't admit that Lelouch was the only male that ever made her turn into a pastel colour of pink. Just as her cheeks were flushing a shade of light pink, her heartbeat was increasing, rapidly increasing. And since when did his face make her heart beat irregularly? Was this a heart-attack? C.C.'s beating heart was bouncing within her left ribcage. She pushed away against Lelouch's chest, fearing that he may hear it if he came any closer.

Lelouch shook his head, confused.

"C'mon, before we lose Marie."

C.C. remained frozen in place. Her mind was desperately processing, well, trying to, what just happened. First of all, she just smiled, like smiled - not the regular smirk she through at people, especially Lelouch. A true smile but made her eyes glisten - a smile that tugged on her facial muscles. Her hands came to cup over her cheeks. Yes, they were still warm just like her heart. Warm and fuzzy. Was she feeling this way because of Lelouch: the boy that claims she is the bane of his existence, the boy that she rattles almost every single day and the boy that plays along with her bantering... But Lelouch was the same boy always seem to take a huge space up in her mind, the boy that send her a princely smile even if by accident, the boy that was caring towards his two sisters and the same boy that brightens her day.

Suddenly, C.C. froze at her own thoughts. The only thing moving was her erratic heart beating. Clutching a hand over her heart, C.C. felt the feeling to be slightly painful. Where the pain came from, C.C. had no idea. It just happened. It came with the rapidly beating heart. Then it hit her...

"No... That's not possible." She was speaking to herself, collecting her thoughts.

"C.C.!" Lelouch's hissing brought her back to reality. But it didn't help her heart - it felt like she was about to have a heart attack. "Hurry up!"

C.C. looked at him, hands still cupping her own cheeks. Her fingertips felt them heat up once again. Blushing was truly a nuisance.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She feigned some ignorance.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are standing there with your face in your hands?" Lelouch was garnering closer towards her; her posture faltered.

"I'm fine." Liar.

He neared her, reaching out a hand, checking to see if her temperature was high. That only caused her heart to start jumping around in her chest even more.

"I'm fine!" C.C. insisted, taking a step back. "I-I'm just hungry. Can we stop by for pizza later?"

"We're going to a bakery later and you want pizza?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He smiled, a smile that was beyond charming.

And C.C. felt like her face was now the colour of the red sauce famously topped onto her favourite meal...

**x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary:** _C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 7**

**x**

After the whole wedding ordeal, C.C. has begun to realize that she has been lacking in the older sister department. She hasn't spoke to each one of them for a few days. For the past couple of days, it's been wedding this, Lelouch that and etc. It's not like she didn't care for her two sisters but Marianne, in particular, has been pulling C.C. away from her sisters and shoving her towards Lelouch. As an engaged couple, Marianne was doing them a favour. They needed to consult one another over wedding details. Like the decorations for the venue, the colour theme, flowers, food and anything else that were included in weddings. One of the more important thing that was in the wedding that the two had yet to touch upon was the Bridal party.

Lelouch picked up the tea cup by its' handle, only using two fingers and his thumb. He took a slow slip, careful not to burn his taste buds or his throat.

"Have you decided on who you want to be Maid-of-Honour?" He asked, as she gently chewed on a cookie about as large as her face. C.C. didn't want to choose a Maid-of-Honour which is why she avoided Kallen and Shirley when she was home. They never asked her about it but C.C. knew her siblings well enough to know they were both wondering who she will choose out of them.

It was impossible for C.C. to choose between the two. They were both close to her. They were blood; a family.

She sighed involuntarily.

"If you were in my shoes, would you be able to choose between Euphemia and Nunnally?" She was asking for advice. Besides Lelouch, C.C. knew no-one else with two sisters for siblings. Right now, between the pair, Lelouch was the lucky one. For best man, he didn't have to choose between anyone. The honour will go to Suzaku without contemplating a difficult choice.

Placing down his tea, Lelouch dabbed his moist lips with the back of his hand.

"I wouldn't be able to, honestly." He watched as C.C. frowned over his answer. Lelouch began again, trying to add more to his response, "Just talk to them. Ask them what they think. Maybe one of them doesn't want to be your Maid-of-Honour?" It was more of a question than an answer.

Another sigh from her thin pink lips.

"I was thinking of doing that actually." When the frown disappeared from her lips, a smile replaced it. "But I'm really nervous to confront them because I know that if I do speak with them, I'll have to decide then and there who I want. Do you think I could be the first Bride without a Maid-of-Honour?"

He gingerly chuckled into the back of his hand.

"It's possible but don't you think it-"

"It's a coward move?" C.C. finished, reading Lelouch's thoughts easily. "It is, isn't it? But I just don't want any of them to get hurt. They're the two I care about the most. It will hurt me if I hurt them."

A smile emerged on Lelouch's lips, pleased by C.C.'s overwhelming concern for her siblings.

"You are a good sister, C.C."

Her head lowered, preventing Lelouch from getting a glimpse at her redden cheeks.

"Thanks."

**x**

When C.C. returned home after her day with Lelouch, she went straight to her room. Well, she tried too. Kallen's room was before C.C.'s on the second floor. As C.C. passed the shut door, she heard giggling from the other side. One belonged to Kallen but it shouldn't be classified as giggling. Kallen didn't giggle. She said so herself. And the other one belonged to Shirley. Shirley definitely giggled. She only giggled.

It was now or never. They were home alone. Their father was still at work. It was a perfect time to confront the two. They were already together in one room. C.C. didn't need to round them up anymore.

She sighed as she lightly tapped her knuckles against the wood of Kallen's door. The giggles died down as she heard some shuffling from the other side. It was her room, so Kallen was the one that opened the door. She was initially surprised to see C.C. there. But the surprised reaction disappeared almost immediately.

"How was your day?" Kallen wondered loudly as C.C. let herself in.

C.C. kept most of her attention of Kallen's carpeted flooring. She didn't even make eye contact with any of them.

"Good."

Shirley spoke up next. "So, what kind of foods did you two decide on?"

"It's a secret."

Shirley pouted. "Oh, C.C., please tell-"

C.C. lifted up her head, her amber orbs meeting Shirley's olive ones and Kallen's sapphire ones. Shirley stopped whatever she was saying when C.C.'s expression was strict, stern and serious.

"We were actually also speaking about our Bridal party today..."

An awkward moment fell on all of them. Shirley and Kallen exchanged glances before their eyes fell again on C.C..

"Lelouch decided on Suzaku to be his Best-man while Euphemia and Nunnally are going to be Bridesmaids." She paused, unsure how to continue. When she planned out everything in her head, it made sense. But now that was she actually doing it, C.C. was confused on how to get to the Maid-of-Honour point.

Kallen noticed the discomfort within C.C. as the older girl tensed up. C.C.'s shoulders were lifted, her neck looking shorter than ever. Her fists were clenched up, tightly clinging onto the material of her dress. C.C.'s knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"C.C., if you can't choose between us, you don't have to." For Kallen, she didn't mind if C.C. chose her or not. She was never a fan of dresses in general. So, wearing a Maid-of-Honour dress wasn't a dream of her's. "I know it must be hard for you. I don't have to be Maid-of-Honour. Choose Shirley."

Shirley has always been the sister that took the most interest in weddings. If she wasn't too busy with her friends for the summer, she would have been glad to help with the preparations for the wedding of her older sister. However, despite her love for weddings, Shirley never thought about being a Maid-of-Honour. Like average girls, she's always dreamed of being the Bride. In any case, Shirley also didn't mind if she wasn't the Maid-of-Honour for C.C.'s wedding.

Her head shook slowly.

"No, I don't have to be Maid-of-Honour. It's okay if I'm not. You and Kallen have always been closer." Since C.C. and Kallen were the two eldest, they've spent more time together. But that wasn't a good reason to base a choice on.

C.C. sighed. This was much harder than she anticipated. Right now, she kind of wished that one of them was selfish and called dibs on the Maid-of-Honour slot. Too bad both her sisters were too selfless. Why did she have to have two sisters? Why couldn't she have one sister and the other a brother? That way, her choice for Maid-of-Honour would be obvious. Her head shook at the idea. If she had to choose between the two of them, they would have to too in the near or far off future.

Her eyes widened as an idea hit her.

"C.C., are you alright?" Kallen asked, suddenly worried over C.C.'s shocked expression.

Shirley furrowed her brow worriedly.

"Yeah, are you okay, Sis?"

"For Maid-of-Honour, why don't we make some sort of promise?" C.C. suggested cleverly. "We're sisters and we do things together. You're both going to be part of my Bridal party. And eventually, I'm going to be part of yours'. I can be Maid-of-Honour for Shirley, Shirley for Kallen and Kallen for me..." In a way, C.C. did choose Kallen over Shirley but she did choose to be more involved with Shirleys' wedding than Kallens'. It seemed fair enough.

"That can work," Kallen replied positively.

Shirley giggled as she brought a pillow closer to her chest. She was hugging it tightly, as if it was a boyfriend.

"I cannot wait until I get married," she gushed over, cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. "But why do I have to be Kallens' Maid-of-Honour? She may never get married."

Taking the pillow out of Shirley's grip, Kallen began to whack the red-head with it viciously.

"Shut up!"

**x**

After a pillow fight that brought the sisters back to their childhood, they all lay down on Kallen's bed, Shirley in the middle. They were looking up at Kallen's ceiling, painted to replica the night sky. All the stars joined to form various constellations. The most prominent one was the big dipper right over their heads. They were looking at the sky but in reality, they were looking far beyond the boundaries of the ceiling. Their sight was limited to the ceiling but they were seeing things within their minds. They were seeing the past, the present and future.

Shirley rolled over to lay on flat on her stomach. She looked down at C.C. while C.C. continued to daydream.

"Hey, did you decide what flavour your cake will be?"

Kallen did the same.

"How many tiers will it have?"

"Eight," C.C. answered simply. The two younger sisters gaped in surprised. An eight tier cake was large. Most wedding cakes were either three tiers or four. C.C.'s cake was more than double. "It's going to be completely white with calla lilies and pink roses. The rose was Lelouch's idea. He's a girl that way." Shirley giggled but C.C. continued nonetheless, "We decided on the flavour red velvet with a cream cheese filling."

"'We decided' or you decided?" When Kallen heard that the cake was going to be C.C's favourite taste, she knew something was up. C.C. was the type that persevered with her choice no matter what.

_After their stop at the vineyard, the young couple went straight to the bakery. The baker, Pierre, was a nice man. He was a bit rushed and eccentric but friendly nonetheless. His shop had an old Italian feel to it. The walls were brick and dusted with flour. Heck, Pierre himself was covered in flour when he greeted the two. After some introductions, Pierre sat them down and brought some sponge cakes to sample what flavour they would want._

_C.C. tasted them all just because she was hungry._

_"I want red velvet with cream cheese frosting."_

_Pierre chuckled at her sure decision._

_"And what do you want, Lelouch?"_

_"I quite enjoy the vanilla with chocolate icing."_

_C.C. cleared her throat, interrupting slightly, "But the red velvet is way better, isn't it Pierre? Don't you think a red velvet cake suits the occasion more. Anyone can have vanilla and chocolate. It's such a typical flavour."_

_"It's my wedding too, C.C." Lelouch had a feeling he was going to give in. He always did. It was the gentleman in him. He just had a hard time saying 'no' to anyone, especially to people he cared about... Cared about? That was one way to describe the feeling he had over his relationship with C.C. "Fine, red velvet it is..."_

"I decided but it's the same thing. Lelouch gave in."

They chuckled.

"You always manage to get your way, C.C." Kallen commented.

Shirley giggled into the palm of her hand. "Don't we all?"

"Yeah..."

C.C. stretched out her hands, blocking a few stars to try to find some constellations besides the big dipper.

"Maybe I should do something for Lelouch, to show my thanks."

"Oh, you can do a Groom's cake for him!" Shirley piped up. A Groom's cake was different entirely from the wedding cake, which was romantic, white and elegant. A Groom's cake would be anything the couple wanted it to be. It didn't have to be anything fancy like a wedding cake. It was a cake for enjoyment.

"I'll try to remember that tomorrow morning." It was the least she could do. Get Lelouch a cake with the flavours he wanted from the very beginning.

Kallen smiled followed by a romantic sigh.

"You must really be fond of Lelouch for actually thinking of doing something for him in return."

"I am marrying him, Kallen."

"Oh, I know but wasn't it because he asked you to for Euphemia's sake? And you said said, well, frankly, I'm not sure why you did." C.C. told her sisters almost everything. As soon as Lelouch asked for her hand in marriage, C.C. went straight to Kallen and Shirley to tell them. She also told them the reason wasn't because of love. "Say, why did you accept his proposal?"

She shrugged.

"Lelouch may be the only man brave enough to marry me." That was true. None of her suitors lasted. Officially, Lelouch never admitted to being her suitor but he lasted. He even wanted to marry her. "He's a good person. He wants to waste his life with me for the sake of his sister. You don't meet guys like him."

"C.C., he won't waste his life with you," Shirley mused, disappointed at how C.C. treated herself. "Lelouch obviously doesn't think you are a bad person like those other suitors did. If you were truly awful, Lelouch's love for his sister and best-friend, wouldn't be enough to convince himself to ask for your hand in marriage." Kallen nodded at this, agreeing with Shirley wholly. "And, you may not believe me, but Lelouch must like you or is at least bit attracted to you to ask you to marry him. There are so many other girls who worship the ground he walks on. He could have asked anyone of them but he asked you. He likes you. Trust me."

She made a point.

Kallen looked over at C.C. as the girl remained silent.

"Do you like him, C.C.? You must like him enough to say yes to eternity?"

If Kallen asked that same question right after the day she became engaged, C.C. would have answer 'no'. At that time, she didn't no where she stood with Lelouch. For the most part, she knew they were friends. They were probably even more than friends best less than lovers. Since Kallen asked that question now, C.C. had a different answer. She could have asked that same question a few days ago and C.C. would have had the same answer she had at that very time.

"Yes," she liked him. C.C. liked him. She liked him more than a friend but less than a lover - less than a boy-friend even. She didn't like him way a woman would adore her man but her feelings seemed to travelling in that direction. "I can honestly admit that I like Lelouch."

Shirley squealed in delight, waving her feet in the air.

"When did you start noticing your love for him?"

"I said I liked him, not 'love', Shirley..."

"Just answer the question."

She thought about her answer for a minute before opening her mouth, "I think I've always liked Lelouch. I just became more aware of my feeling towards him during the party down by the Villa. I was a tiny bit envious when those school girls kept batting their eyelashes at him..." C.C.'s mouth ran dry when she realized what she was going to say. "I just wanted to let everyone know that Lelouch wasn't availa-"

"That he was your's!" Kallen declared, grinning in happiness.

"No." C.C.'s expression was a poker face. "After that, certain things led to another and I guess, I started liking him more from then on. I think most of it has to do with his love and admiration for his family."

"You two have more in common than you think, C.C.," Shirley smiled.

Covering her face, C.C. felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm not used to feeling like this. It's uncomfortable."

"I think you should tell Lelouch you like him."

C.C. shot up from her position on the bed.

"Don't say nonsense, Shirley. I'm not telling him that I like him. Why on earth would I do something stupid like that?"

"People with crushes always confess to their crushes!"

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?" It was Kallen's turn to pry.

"He is marrying me for his sister's sake."

"But he must lik-"

"I'm going to sleep."

**x**

C.C. was taking a quiet, relaxing, afternoon stroll in the park closest to her house. Lelouch was supposed to be over in about an hour or so. Until then, she wanted some time to herself. Ever since her talk with her sisters the previous night, her mind was been flooded with all sorts of thoughts. She was actually begin to become antsy over the wedding. Usually, she was calm and collected. Now, C.C. just had the appearance of being calm and collected. Her insides were reminding her that she wasn't. It was a couple of weeks ago when C.C. realized she actually liked Lelouch. Not a whole lot but enough that got her to feel weird when she thought about him. And it was just the previous night when C.C. admitted to herself that she did like Lelouch more than she gave herself credit for. She liked him enough to marry him for eternity. The thought peppered her skin with goosebumps. She rubbed her arm, trying to warm herself up. She's never felt like this before. And C.C. wasn't even sure what she was feeling. No, that was lie. It was clear what she was feeling. It wasn't love yet. But it was heading towards that, maybe.

She wondered to herself how she became like this. How she became a girl smitten over a school boy. C.C. stopped in her tracks while taking in a deep breath to control her flaring emotions. Her pace started back again as her mind started to think again. When she met Lelouch, she wasn't surprised or even dazzled by his charming good looks. The kiss they shared meant little to her... Touching her lips, C.C. grazed her fore finger against the lower one. A blush dominated her cheeks. Okay, it meant little to her when it actually happened. The little outings they had back then were nothing as well. C.C. hardly remembered them the day after. Suddenly, every date was clear and visible. It blew her mind how realizing her feelings brought out a lot within her. Before, when she thought of Lelouch's awkward proposal, she would laugh. She still did but under different circumstances. Her laughing was caused by Lelouch's adorable furrowed expression. It didn't make her heart swoon then but it did now. A lot of things about Lelouch made her heart jump with excitement especially after the trip to the vineyard and definitely after the talk with her sisters.

At times like this C.C. wished their mother was still around. C.C. would be able to ask her advice for what she was feeling since her mother was the only woman she knew that fell in love before. There was Euphemia but going to a younger girl for advice, especially the nosy sister of his fiancé wasn't deemed as a well thought out idea mentally.

"What are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet at your home?" Lelouch's voice stopped C.C. dead in her tracks. He stood in front of her, a confused look on his face. She was pacing so much that she didn't even notice she reached the edge of the park.

Looking around, C.C. noticed Lelouch's dark car parked over a few metres behind him. It looked as if he just arrived there in a rush since the parking was crooked.

"I could ask you the same thing, boya." She was keeping her cool. Treating him like she always treated him.

"I saw you pacing back and forth own my way to your house. I turned around to see what you were up to." His brows arched, looking down at her with inquisitive violet eyes. "What are you up to, C.C.?"

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a stroll."

"A stroll?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

Figuring that C.C. was being difficult again, Lelouch gave up as he rubbed his temples with his fore and middle middle.

"Anyway, what did you want to do today?"

Lelouch had called C.C. the night before, after the girls' talk and asked her if she wanted to do anything. She just quickly replied and hung up because she was sleepy. They never got to speak about what they were going to do. Without a plan, they just had to go with the wind.

"I could use some pizza right now."

"After..." Lelouch grumbled, irritated that pizza was brought up again. In almost every conversation Lelouch has had with C.C. pizza has been brought up. It was inevitable or something. "We can get pizza after. I'm going to ask you again, C.C. What do you want to do today?"

"You're the one that asked me out on this outing. You decide, boya."

"You're difficult, Witch." He pondered for a minute, chin rested on his finger as he did. "Do you want to go horseback riding? My Father has a mare down by our stable that is ready to give birth. She is due any day now."

"I don't want to watch a nature special, thank you very much."

"Well, we can just ride the horses instead. He's bought two new horses from New Zealand last week." Charles had bought two white stallions for no reason at all. He just wanted two foreign horses on his stable. Lelouch thinks he bought them for Euphemia, for her wedding. She's always dreamed of her knight in shining armour on top of a white stallion.

"You ride horses, boya?"

"Yes, yes I do, Cecilia."

C.C. frowned at the use of her full-name. "Well, horseback-riding isn't that physical, right Lelouch? You only sit on the saddle while the horse does most of the work. No wonder who have no speed, strength or endurance." She got back at him for calling her that by taking multiple jabs at his flaws.

"Have you ever ridden a horse, C.C.?" So, Lelouch went back to the name she preferred.

"No."

"I can teach you."

"I'll pass. I'd rather stay at home and watch grass die..."

On her heels, C.C. turned to leave but Lelouch grabbed onto her wrist to keep her from taking a step away from him. For a weakling, his grip was pretty strong.

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

It was that stupid smile again. C.C. cursed herself and Lelouch mentally.

"Fine."

**x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary:** _C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 8**

**x**

The day was perfect for horseback riding. The sky was free of any clouds. The temperature wasn't too hot nor was it freezing; just right with a hint of a cool summer breeze.

C.C. waited outside of the stable as Lelouch went to fetch two of the newly bought white horses from New Zealand. She's never been on a horse before; this would be her first time. Her stomach had a handful of butterflies fluttering about. However, C.C. didn't want to admit that to Lelouch. The thought of him offering to teach her or to accompany her, on the same horse, made the butterflies reproduce. She just fully accepted her feelings of adoration; C.C. wasn't ready yet to be in a close proximity with Lelouch.

He came out, looking like a prince as he led the two horses by their reigns. They were identical except for the mane. One had a greyer mane. Lelouch offered her the purest white one when he reached her.

C.C. hesitantly took the reigns from Lelouch's hand. Cliché, but when C.C. reached for the reigns, her fingers skimmed over Lelouch's, sending sparks to travel around in her nervous system. She prayed over and over again not to blush.

"Do you need help to get on?" Lelouch asked, speaking to her as if she was a student instead of his fiancée.

Lelouch was just trying to keep his cool.

She shook her head eagerly.

"No, I can manage. I'm not a child, Lelouch."

Placing her left foot on left stirrup, she grabbed onto the horn with her left hand to hoist herself up. C.C. swung her right leg over the body of the horse. She was quite pleased that she managed to successfully get on the horse without looking like an utter fool in front of a riding expert. She looked down at Lelouch, trying to be smug. Instead C.C. just realized how high she was from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lelouch questioned when he noticed that her amber eyes slightly bulged out when the realization hit her.

She just nodded. C.C.'s voice was lost within her. If she spoke now, it may come out as a squeak. She didn't want that.

Lelouch didn't believe her; he knew something was up. Nonetheless, Lelouch wasn't the prying type. He would wait for C.C. to tell him if there was anything bothering her. Lelouch didn't want to force anything from her. That was how much he respected her.

"Okay then." It was his turn to hoist himself up on the horse; he did it flawlessly. "Let's just go for a short walk around the property. Just swiftly flick the reigns and lightly kick the sides of the horse to get moving." C.C. was frozen solid, the grip she had on the leather straps was stiff. "Don't be scared. Horses can tell whether or not you are scared. It makes them nervous."

That didn't do C.C. any favours. Nobody could just stop being nervous or scared. It wasn't a feeling that went away when you wanted it to.

"Let's get going..." Lelouch's horse moved a couple of steps before Lelouch stopped it. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that C.C. hadn't moved an inch. It didn't even look like she was breathing. So, he had his horse turn around and retrace its' steps. "C.C., are you alright?"

She snapped out of it when Lelouch pulled up beside her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, head hanging low. "But I don't think I can do this." C.C. looked at him dead in the eyes. Beyond the gold, Lelouch only saw fear. "I'm really scared."

Lelouch got off his horse, instantly worried. In the amount of time Lelouch had known C.C., he's never witnessed her feeling anxious. Seeing her scared, made Lelouch's heart rapidly beat with an immense amount of worry. There was a chance he was more worried over her well being than C.C. was scared of being so high up on a horse.

He stood beside her, arms open, ready to aid her when she would get off.

"C'mon, we'll find something else to do."

Her head shook stubbornly. She was scared but didn't want to get off either.

Lelouch arched a curious brow at her.

"I don't want to ruin the moment," she said, sighing at the end. "You prepared all of this. It would be a shame to waste a wonderful day of horseback riding."

He put the pieces together.

"Are you implying, that you want me to sit behind you?"

A nod.

They've never been that close before. They've kissed; once. It was forced on one end. When it happened, Lelouch considered it harassment. Other than that moment, the two have never been close in proximity. No hugs, no arm around shoulders or waist; nothing. To sit behind C.C. on one horse was probably the closest Lelouch will ever get to her.

Maybe.

"Are you sure about that, C.C.?" Lelouch wanted to be absolutely certain that this is what C.C. wanted. That she was right in the head when she nodded.

"It's my first time riding a horse. And I don't want to ruin our plans." C.C. scooted over, to allow Lelouch some space on the saddle. The saddle was big enough for two people to sit. "We're wasting daylight, Lelouch. Stop being so shy and just get on."

Was this the same girl that admitted to being scared a few moments ago?

Lelouch hung his head and shook it before complying. He placed his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself of. He was awkward; at first he didn't know where to place his hands. Not the waist or the hips, definitely not. Lelouch snaked his arms around C.C.'s body and reached to hold onto the reigns himself. His grip was only a few spaces away from C.C.'s fists.

Let the butterflies begin.

"Are you ready?" His breath ticked her ear but C.C. kept her composure.

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

He smiled down at her.

"Just wanted to make sure." Lelouch flicked the reigns, signalling the horse to move slowly.

He motioned one of the stable-man to round up the other horse. It was not needed anymore. When the man walked over towards the other horse, Lelouch looked towards C.C.'s grip on the reigns. She was still tense. Her spine was straight. And it barely looked like she was breathing.

Lelouch chuckled.

"Relax."

"Easy for you to say," C.C. mumbled almost angrily. It was the fear talking. "I've never been on a horse, an animate one at that. I've only been on the horses at the merry-go-round."

"Don't worry." Lelouch bit his tongue to stifle a laugh. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He said it almost in the tone of a lover. It was good Lelouch was sitting behind her or else he would have saw her cheeks turn a pale colour of pink.

"If I die, I will come and haunt you first," C.C. mildly threatened.

"Witches are immortal," he laughed with good humour, "You cannot die. And even if witches could die..." Lelouch's hot breath began to tickle her ear again. It gave her slight goosebumps. "... I won't let you. Like I said. I won't let anything happen to you."

C.C. frowned sourly.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Lelouch."

"I always keep my promises. Have I ever let you down?"

"No but you've never faced a chance to let me down yet..."

"And if the chance comes, I won't let you down." He was dead serious. "Trust me?"

"Fine," she agreed simply since Lelouch's princely charm was starting to affect her. C.C. began to feel light headed and such. "You're always kind to me, why? I'm always so mean to you? Why do you put up with me?"

Lelouch was taken back two steps with the questions. He hadn't expect to have a serious conversation with C.C. about their relationship; whatever their relationship was.

"You're not that mean," Lelouch confessed, "You're teasing but not mean. If you were truly mean, you would have declined my proposal. It takes an amazing person to marry somebody that does not..." He couldn't find it in him to finish.

So, C.C. did it for him, "love her?"

He nodded and felt guilty soon afterwards.

"You, why did you say yes? Why do you want to give up your entire life to be with me?" Lelouch almost choked on the last word.

"Because you're the most charming guy I've ever met. To ask someone to marry you, for the sake of your younger sister's happiness, is admirable." C.C. admitted she admired him. Just a few more steps and she could actually confess. If she wasn't stubborn. "So, I better snatch you up befor-"

His laughter filled the air.

"This is why I enjoy spending time with you. You make me smile."

Her heart was rapidly beating. C.C. prayed that the beating was only heard by her ears.

"And, you are my friend, C.C. I'm nice to you because we get along, at times." His own heart was thumping in his ears. It was deafening. Lelouch couldn't even hear his own voice as he spoke. "We understand one another... We make a good team." A part of Lelouch wanted to say _couple _but Lelouch wasn't brave enough to utter that word out.

Despite their friendly bickering. The two got along. They understood one another; they knew what each others' weaknesses and strengths were. That's why they were able to bicker in the first place. Even after all their pointless arguing, the two managed to move on from those and only strengthen their relationship; whatever their relationship was classified under.

C.C. opened her mouth to speak but the voice that filled the air didn't belong to her.

"Older brother!" It was Nunnally, calling from the deck of their manor. A phone was in her hands as she waved it frantically towards the two. "It's Rivalz. He says it's urgent. Do you want me to tell him you are busy with Miss C.C.?"

Lelouch grumbled before looking at C.C. He was asking for permission to leave while also asking for C.C. to tell him to stay.

"You can go talk to your friend. I'm perfectly fine. I can manage to get off without your help."

"I can't just leave you while you're scared."

"I was scared at the thought of moving. Standing is completely fine." She was stubborn. And a liar.

His eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't lie to me."

C.C. looked over at Nunnally, avoiding eye contact.

"Just go speak with your friend."

There was no such thing as winning over C.C. It was an impossible task. A task Lelouch tried to complete but failed all the time. Maybe he didn't try hard enough. Maybe he always gave in to the people in cared about the most. Which, in many cases, was a good thing. Even so, letting C.C. do whatever she pleased wasn't always a good idea.

"Wait here," Lelouch ordered, like the strict teacher he was. "Don't move. Don't do anything irrational. I'll be right back."

He got off and left in a hurry to end his conversation with Rivalz as quickly as possible. Before C.C. did anything without thinking. Before she did anything stupid. Marianne didn't allow the horses near her garden, so, Lelouch had to leave C.C. a bit farther away than he felt comfortable with.

It took him a short amount of time to reach Nunnally. Surprisingly, Lelouch wasn't out of breath. Usually, running that distance as well as going up a flight of stairs, Lelouch would have been gasping for oxygen. This wasn't the case. His breathing was normal, stable, controlled.

Unlike him.

"Thank you, Nunnally," he said, carefully smiling at his youngest sister before retrieving the phone from her hands.

She dismissed herself, "No problem, older brother. I'll be in the lounge if you need me." And she was gone back inside the manor.

Lelouch placed the phone to his ear, preparing himself for whatever Rivalz had to say: "Hey, Rivalz. Sorry for the wait. I was busy with someone."

_"No problem, Lelouch. I was just calling to tell you that I finally have a date with Milly Ashford."_

Lelouch felt his eye twitch with annoyance. Rivalz called him for this?

"Congratulations." Lelouch turned away from looking at C.C. in the far of distance for a second.

_"Thanks, dude! I couldn't believe it when she said yes to me. I was surprised..."_

He began to zone out of the conversation. Other more important things were filling his mind. Like the wedding. And since he thought about the wedding, Lelouch thought about his future spouse, C.C. Speaking of C.C...

His head immediately snapped back once a horse's cry filled the air. The horse's cry was scared, strained. It gave the type of neigh that horse's mostly gave off when it reared; when it stood on its' hind legs.

Suddenly, Lelouch's whole world seemed to shatter before his very own eyes.

"C.C.!"

**x**

He blamed himself.

There was nobody to blame but himself. Not Nunnally, who only kindly informed him of a phone call. Not Rivalz, who was only excited about his dream date. Not C.C., who was stubborn. Everything was his fault. Lelouch's fault.

It happened so quickly.

Lelouch didn't even know what happened. All his memory was enabling him to see was the horse rearing. C.C. was on the ground, still; almost lifeless. The lifeless thought sent shivers up Lelouch's spine. It was if a ghost and its' icy finger tips pitter-pattered up his back.

He ran as soon as it happened. As soon as the horse throw C.C. off its' back. Her eyes were closed, peaceful almost. The green strands of her hair was soaked with red. Blood. Lelouch didn't call for help. He picked her up and ran through the house, towards the garage, towards the car. There was no time to wait for an ambulance. Everything just happened too fast.

At the hospital, the doctors took her body away from him. He was covered in blood. Her blood. The nurse sat him down in the waiting area. She tried to calm him down. But Lelouch wasn't paying her any attention. He was too busy cursing himself.

He knew better not to leave her. She was scared, no matter how much she denied it after admitting it.

The feeling of seeing C.C., helpless, because of him was a new feeling for Lelouch. It was awful; something he hoped to never feel again. It was if his heart was wrenched from his chest and was repeatedly slammed with a mallet; over and over again. The pain was unbelievable - excruciating. It was something he wouldn't even wish on his mortal enemies. He almost lost her.

And it was that near loss that allowed Lelouch to come to terms with his feelings. He cared for C.C., more than he gave himself credit for. She occupied a large space within his heart. A space Lelouch didn't think existed within him. She was a big part of his life now. In the future, they were going to share a life. And in that moment, Lelouch couldn't picture himself without her... Without her witty remarks, sarcastic comments, endless insults, ability to understand him and love for her family...

So, why did he leave her?

Lelouch groaned at the remembrance. His head was in between his arms, almost his knees, as he awaited for any news of C.C.'s condition.

"You must be the young man that brought in the young woman with the head injury?" A doctor stood in front of Lelouch, mask hanging around his neck instead of his mouth. Lelouch nodded dryly. "She's stable right now. Though she lost a bit of blood, she'll be fine. No serious injury. There was no damage to the skull or brain. Her skin was just gashed from the contact of the ground. No concussion either. However, she'll be definitely sore for about a month. All she needs is some rest and she should be back on her feet before she knows it."

Lelouch got up, relieved. His eyes were wide with thanks towards the doctor.

"Can I see her now?"

A nurse interrupted, "Can you fill out the paperwork first? You can see her right after."

He nodded before thanking the doctor, "Thank you so much, sir. Thank you. She means a lot to me."

"It's no problem," the doctor smiled before heading back in through the doors he came out of.

The nurse got Lelouch to fill the mandatory papers while C.C. was transferred to another room. A room allowing visitors.

"Is there anyone you would like me to call on behalf of you and Miss Celeste, Mr. Lamperouge?" The young nurse asked as she collected the completed forms. She was eyeing the phone number section of C.C.'s papers, seeing if Lelouch had placed the number of her legal guardian.

Lelouch gasped. He forgot to contact C.C.'s family.

"Yes, I left the number of her father."

"Alright. Miss Celeste is in room 204. Just take the elevator on your right. When you get to the second floor, go left. She is in the first door to your right." The nurse bid him farewell with a kind, nurse-like, smile before walking off behind the counter to call C.C.'s father and inform him about the state of his eldest daughter.

The path towards C.C. room was brutal. He didn't know what he would see when he got there. Lelouch didn't know what to say. Was she even awake? And would she even speak with him? C.C. isn't the ignoring type, well, she's never ignored him...

He peaked in.

She was awake, sitting on her bed, watching T.V. There was a white bandage wrapped around her head. The injury was nothing serious. Her head did land on extremely hard terrain. The skin broke at the contact with the terrain and several rocks; that's why her head bled.

Her amber eyes darted towards him.

"I don't bite," she murmured, "And I'm not angry with you."

A huge boulder was lifted off of Lelouch's shoulders as he entered the room.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you!" He cried out, bending over so that he was bowing to her.

C.C.'s eyes widened.

"You don't have to apologize," she flashed him a small smile when he looked up at her. "Anyway, it was my fault for being stubborn. I forced you to go."

"No, it's my fault. I should have tried harder to force you off the horse." Lelouch's head shook, sighing. He reached out and placed his hand on top of C.C.'s. "I'm really sorry."

In return, C.C. placed her other hand on his.

"It's okay." They looked at each other for a moment before C.C. realized that Lelouch looked like a mess. His clothes were covered in her dried blood. There wasn't a lot of blood but still, Lelouch's clothes were forever stained. "You should probably go wash up; you're a mess."

Looking down at his outfit, Lelouch realized it as well.

"I'll be back shortly."

**x**

Lelouch tried to wash the blood out of his jacket but it was no use. The stain was there to stay. A forever remainder of what happened that day. He cursed as the memory showed up in his mind again; the neighing, the thud, C.C. on the ground. It was a nightmare within his own reality.

Leaving the mens' washroom, Lelouch walked towards the hallway that led to C.C.'s room.

But before he step inside, he was stopped.

"Ah, Mr. Celeste." It was C.C's father, with Kallen and Shirley by her bedside, doting on her.

The three sisters noticed their father blocking the Lelouch's way. They were all wonder what was happening.

"Father..." C.C. spoke.

Her father raised up a hand. They've never seen him so stern; so angry. He was always happy and funny. This was a new side of him. No, this was his side when his daughters were hurt.

"How could you let this happen to my daughter?" He snarled at Lelouch, sending the boy two steps back. "Aren't you supposed to be her fiancé? What kind of fiancé goes to answer a damn phone call when my daughter was on a goddamn horse?"

"Let me-" Lelouch tried to speak but C.C.'s father wasn't going to allow him utter a word.

"How can I ever trust you with my daughter again?" Their father was fuming; face scrunched up and red. "You know what, I won't ever trust you with my daughter again!"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch managed to say between the father's breaths.

He glared at Lelouch with such anger, Lelouch felt like his life was threatened.

"The wedding is off!"

**x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary:** _C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 9**

**x**

**[2 days after]**

The wedding was off.

... The wedding was off...

His freakin' wedding was called off. And he had a problem with it.

Lelouch had a big problem with it.

Nobody can just call off his wedding, even if the one who called out was the father of her fiancée; ex-fiancée, well, whatever C.C. was to him now. Nobody had the right to call off _his_ wedding. It was _his_ and _her's_ and no-one else's.

Lelouch moaned frustratedly into his pillow. Two days have passed since Arthur Celeste called off the wedding - _his_ wedding; two since he banned Lelouch from coming anywhere near his daughters; two days since he was single - free of the green haired Witch - free of his fiancée. He groaned once more before flipping over onto his back, staring at his unremarkable ceiling.

He was pathetic. He just stood like a pole allowing Arthur to yell at him for a good five minutes. After that, Lelouch just left the hospital and stayed at home. He hadn't dared contact C.C. once.

There was a knock on his door.

"Lelouch." It was Euphemia, poking her head in through the minuscule crack. "Are you okay?" She waltzed in, not caring that Lelouch remained silent. "Brother..." Nothing. He just sat there, face towards the heavens but eyes elsewhere. "Lelouch!"

"What?" He snapped at his younger sister. Lelouch didn't mean to. He was just irritated with the dilemma he was in. "Sorry." His face softened once Euphemia sat herself on the edge of his bed.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm pissed off," he answered truthfully, running a hand through his raven locks. "I can't believe I just stood there like an idiot and took all that crap. I couldn't stand up for myself. I was too much in shock with what was happening. Now the wedding has been called off. And now, you can't get married..."

Euphemia giggled into the back of her hand sweetly.

"Don't worry about me," she informed him. "I'll be fine. I can get married two years from now; ten years from now. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Lelouch."

He frowned.

"How can I let my younger sister wait for marriage when it's practically at your door step?"

Another giggle.

"Look, Lelouch, I don't want you to worry about me. It was your wedding called off, not mine. My wedding wasn't even official yet." She looked at him calmly yet sternly. "I want you to get married because you want to not because of what I want. I want you to marry because you're in love not because you don't want me to wait..."

Lelouch blinked a couple of times at Euphemia's words of wisdom.

It wasn't just the fact that the wedding was cancelled that pissed him off. By cancelling the wedding, it meant that all connections with C.C. were cut. And he couldn't have that.

"I like her."

"I know."

"But I don't want to marry her."

**x**

**[2 weeks after]**

After two weeks of not speaking with one another, Lelouch took it upon himself to cancel everything for the wedding; the venue, the cake, the entertainment for the dinner. Everything was cancelled. And everyone was upset by it.

There was no more wedding to hassle over. For that, he was relieved.

Lelouch wasn't so keen on marrying anymore anyway.

If he were to get married, Lelouch would make sure he courted the woman the old fashion way before proposing to her. With C.C., he didn't court her at all. They were merely friends who just agreed to marry one another because they were friends.

He went to the jewellery store he bought her ring from. The ring he proposed to her with and the ring he received in the mail a few days ago. Her father returned it on behalf of C.C. Lelouch felt like tearing the letter in half when he saw the ring in the envelope. It was her ring to keep. Her ring to send back.

The sales associate recognized Lelouch immediately even if it had been two months since they last saw one another.

"How are the wedding plans coming along, Mr. Lamperouge?" The sales associate approached Lelouch as soon as Lelouch began to eye the same showcase that held the ring he bought.

"They're not," Lelouch answered with a small smile. He held up the ring between his fore finger and thumb, twirling it.

The sales associate's eyes widened.

"Are you here to return then?"

"Nope." Another smile.

**x**

**[3 weeks after]**

Arthur Celeste was waiting for his dinner date that even. His secretary informed them that he was invited to a fancy dinner by a hopeful business partner. Arthur didn't know much about the young man but the secretary assured him that the probable business partner was a good candidate. However, the future business partner already didn't make that much of a good impression on Arthur. He was more than thirty minutes late.

A waiter tapped his shoulder, prompting Arthur to turn around.

However, it wasn't a waiter like Arthur assumed.

It was Lelouch.

The last guy Arthur wanted to see.

Arthur's face fell at the sight of the young man.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur didn't sound as angry as Lelouch expected. Arthur was also shocked that his tone came out soft, friendly even. He cleared his throat roughly, trying to sound harsher than earlier.

"I wanted to speak to you about the wedding." Lelouch's tone was calm, mature and business-like.

Arthur frowned as he began to sip on his alcoholic beverage.

"What wedding? I cancelled it and I heard from a bird you cancelled all the preparations," he replied sourly, avoiding all eye contact with the younger male.

Lelouch went around the table for two and sat himself down. Arthur grimaced more, slightly turning towards the right. He was slumped over on the table, not showing proper table manners.

"I didn't come here to ask you to put the wedding back on," Lelouch said, startling the older male. "I came here to ask for permission."

"For what?" Arthur raised an inquiring brow.

"To become your daughter's suitor."

Arthur felt like he might have choked on his drink if he didn't control himself. The sentence came as a shocker. Arthur wasn't expecting it at all. From the months he knew Lelouch, Arthur knew that Lelouch hated the term_suitor_. He always claimed he wasn't one when C.C. teased him. But now Lelouch wanted to be a suitor; suitor to his ex-fiancée.

"I cancelled your wedding. Now you have the audacity to ask me to become C.C.'s suitor." He was flabbergasted, utterly mind-boggled.

Lelouch nodded confidently.

"You see, I realized something when you cancelled the wedding." He paused.

"Which was?" Arthur urged him on, annoyed that Lelouch paused for no good reason.

A smile tugged on the corner of Lelouch's lips.

"That I don't want to marry your daughter."

Hearing that only made Arthur even more confused than he originally was.

"Then why are you asking me to be her suit-"

**x**

**[4 weeks after]**

C.C. was at the dinner table by herself that evening. Her two sisters were out with their friends which left C.C. alone with pizza and Cheese-kun. It was her heaven on earth but she had no appetite. Which was rare. She only ate eight slices. Normally, C.C. consumed about two whole pies of pizza. Eight was odd.

Eight was sad.

Her father came home. C.C. didn't greet him. She ignored him like she usually did. Arthur expected this as he sat down at the end of the table; at the head of the table.

"I've planned a date for you tonight."

Her head snapped towards her father, stunned. Did her father just say what she thought he just said? She had a date. Her father set her up on a date only a month after cancelling the wedding - _her_ wedding.

"Huh?" And that was all C.C. managed to utter.

Her father looked at her, eyes and lips smiling and jolly. Why was he so happy? A few weeks ago he was a grouchy middle-aged man.

"You have a date tonight."

C.C. scowled.

"No, you said 'I've planned a date for you tonight.'"

"Same thing." Her father continued to merrily smile, as if all his problems in the world disappeared in an instant. "Be ready by seven o'clock. You're meeting your date at the annual End of the Summer Carnival."

After each season, their city held a carnival to bid that season farewell and to welcome the upcoming season. Everyone attended the celebration. It was only a two day event. C.C. attended each season with her sisters but this season, she declined the offer to go. She wasn't in the mood to have fun.

Before the whole fiasco, C.C. planned to go with Lelouch. She even asked him.

And he said yes.

"I don't want to go."

"Don't be stubborn. You're going."

"What if I don't like this new suitor."

"Trust me, you will."

"And if I fall off a horse again, will you cancel my possible marriage with him?"

**x**

**[Carnival]**

The driver dropped C.C. off by the entrance. Some date. She had to pay for her own entrance ticket, not that it cost a lot. From her father, C.C. knew she had to meet her date near the carousel. C.C. didn't blame Lelouch for what happened but she didn't want to be near a horse, inanimate or not. The feeling of falling was not a pleasant feeling.

The carnival was packed with people, mostly families and teenagers. Her two sisters came there with their own friends. Kallen must have been trying every single roller-coaster while Shirley was trying to win every single stuffed animal the carnival games offered.

If C.C. came there with them or with Lelouch, she would probably be by the corn-dog station, chowing down.

She walked towards the merry-go-round begrudgingly. She didn't want to meet another suitor when she wasn't even over the previous one.

C.C. sighed at the thought of Lelouch. Her mind began to question whether or not she'll see him again; whether he cared that their wedding was cancelled. She knew Lelouch cancelled all the plans but she didn't blame him. How could she? When her father was the one that called the wedding off while she just sat there, bewildered.

She stood in front of the carousel, waiting for some creepy suitor like Mao to approach her.

"Are you Miss Cecilia?"

**x**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass._

**Summary:** _C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 10**

**x**

**[2 days after]**

_"I like her."_

_"I know."_

_"But I don't want to marry her."_

Euphemia blinked a couple of times as the news settled. Did she hear correctly? Her brother did not want to marry the girl he liked? Possibly even loved? Again, she blinked, trying to understand what Lelouch meant with his sentence. But she didn't get it.

"Why don't you?" Euphemia asked, tone cautious.

Lelouch chuckled softly at the perplexed expression on his sister's face. It was amusing seeing Euphemia blink a couple of times before scrunching up her nose, trying to think real hard about what he said earlier.

"I do want to marry her," he added lightly, "but not now. I would like to marry her in the future. I want to be a good boyfriend first before becoming her fiancé and husband."

Euphemia was beginning to put the pieces together.

"Are you saying you want to be her boyfriend first? You want to go through the dating scene?"

Lelouch's head titled back and forth.

"Not exactly," he admitted. "I want to court her like how Father did with Mother. I want to court her like how Suzaku courted you. I want to propose to her knowing that I care for her."

"How nice of you, Lelouch."

Euphemia smiled at the kindness and princely charms of her older brother. He was always a good brother, the best. He was always a good son, the best. With those things under his belt, Lelouch was nearly the perfect gentleman; he a had slight temper, remember? Besides his temper, Lelouch was a great guy. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

C.C. was one lucky girl.

Lelouch leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

"C.C. deserves to be treated the best. She's special to me."

"I know."

"And I'm going to show her that."

**x**

**[2 weeks after]**

_The sales associate's eyes widened._

_"Are you here to return then?"_

_"Nope." Another smile._

Lelouch's eyes continued to wander the showcase, trying to find the perfect match for the ring. The ring he wasn't returning but saving for that special day, whenever that day will take place. The sales associate figure out what Lelouch was doing and joined him on the search to find the perfect partner for the lonely ring. There were many necklaces, bracelets and earrings that went well with the ring. All of them had a similarity. A heart. However, none of them matched. None of them fit the ring like a jigsaw puzzle.

He sighed heavily, disappointment crawling towards his face.

The sales associate glanced up at Lelouch.

"May I see the ring for a moment, Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch delicately placed the band into the palm of the polite sales associate. The man's eyes widened when a realization dawned on him. He quickly handed back the ring to Lelouch and excused himself to fetch something from the back-room that contained the store's safe.

"I'll be right back, sir."

Patiently, Lelouch waited for what the man had up his sleeves.

The salesperson came back, holding three velvet boxes in his hand. They all varied in shape. One was a medium square box, one was about the size of a ring box and the other was a large square box. All of the cases matched the case that came with the heart decorated ring.

He opened the large one first which housed a white gold necklace with tiny heart shaped diamonds. The hearts themselves formed a larger heart.

"They're from the same line as the ring," the associate explained. "We just got them two days ago. Nobody has seen them yet except for the Boss and I."

He moved onto the medium blue case. Inside was a white gold bracelet. It was simple, clean and classy. You could say it was the larger version of the ring. The design was exactly the same, just larger; with the clear band and perfectly cut heart shaped diamond.

Lastly, the sales associated opened the smallest box. A pair of diamond earrings were inside, sparkling towards Lelouch's violet eyes. Instead of Lelouch seeing his reflection, he saw C.C.'s golden orbs in instead.

The sales associate smiled at Lelouch.

"Which one you would you like, Mr. Lamperouge?"

He didn't need a moment to think about it.

Lelouch answered without hesitation, "All of them."

**x**

**[3 weeks after]**

_A smile tugged on the corner of Lelouch's lips._

_"That I don't want to marry your daughter."_

_Hearing that only made Arthur even more confused than he originally was._

_"Then why are you asking me to be her suit-"_

Lelouch held up his hand.

"Sir, let me explain." Arthur's silence prompted Lelouch to continue. "I want to be C.C.'s suitor before I ask for her hand in marriage. I want to court her because of my own choice and feelings. I want to show her that I care for her before I propose to her."

Arthur remained silent for a few more minutes.

Then he spoke up, "I can't allow it."

Lelouch's brows knotted together.

"Why not?"

Arthur's sad eyes met with Lelouch's questioning ones. He sighed heavily and longingly.

"I can't risk her getting hurt again."

"And neither can I," Lelouch answered back with more force than he sought for. "What happened weeks ago was a mistake but it was completely by accident. I didn't want C.C. to get hurt. If I could change back time, I wouldn't have left her for that phone call. If it was in my hands, I would never allow C.C. to get hurt..."

Arthur smiled bittersweetly. He knew Lelouch was telling the truth; that he was sincere and genuine; that he was probably _the one_ for his oldest daughter. The only problem Arthur saw in Lelouch was himself. Arthur saw himself in Lelouch. And Arthur lost his wife years after his three daughters were brought into the world. He didn't want to lose C.C. and he didn't want Lelouch to lose her either.

To lose her permanently.

"I told my wife the same thing before I let-" Arthur's voice broke into a sob. "Before I let her go horseback riding with our daughters."

The two man made eye contact.

"Are you saying C.C.'s Mother died-"

"She died when the horse threw her off..." Arthur was crying now. His breathing was hitched as endless tears stormed down his face. That day was etched into his memory forever. He had witnessed the death of his wife. "I was with a couple of friends, discussing the company when my wife took our daughters out for a simple nature ride. They went on one every Saturday afternoon. Nothing dangerous ever happened before. But the horse my wife rode on was new. It got scared during their ride and threw her off." His tears wouldn't stop; they couldn't stop. "I saw everything. I ran towards them, as fast as I could but it was already too late."

Now it made sense. Why Arthur was suddenly against Lelouch. It all made sense. Arthur blamed himself for the loss of his wife. And C.C.'s accident only brought back those unwanted memories he tried for so long to completely shun. He didn't want that to happen again, especially to his daughters. He didn't want to go through the pain anymore. The pain was unfathomable. It was horrific, heart wrenching and almost fatal. It was something Arthur never wanted to experience for a second time, a third time, a fourth time... He just didn't want to go through the angst.

Arthur's face was buried into his hands as he let the tears continued to fall.

Lelouch cleared his throat, his eyes watering as well.

"Sir, I-"

"I know you care for my daughter, Lelouch. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now, asking for my permission."

"Sir, I promise that I'll try my absolute best in protecting C.C. from any harm. I cannot guarantee anything but I'll do my very best. So, please, give me another chance." Lelouch's tone was pleading, slightly. He wanted to sound mature at the same time. "Wouldn't you want a second chance with your wife?"

Of course he did want a second chance with her. If his wife survived, Arthur will do anything to prove to her that he'll protect her from danger. He'll try his best because his best was the only thing he had to offer. Maybe the second time, his best will be good enough. Maybe even more.

Maybe Lelouch's best was the best for C.C.

**x**

**[4 weeks after; Carnival]**.

_"Are you Miss Cecilia?"_

C.C. turned around, half expecting to see a silvered hair adolescent with sunglasses and headphones. There was a rumour going around said silver haired man was around town for the week. She gasped at the sight of the man before her very eyes. There was no silver hair, sunglasses or headphones; thank goodness. Instead of the disappointment C.C. was preparing herself for, relief came over her instead. All she saw was brown hair and green eyes.

Suzaku.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as he nervously glanced back and forth. "Are you here with Euphemia?" C.C. tip-toed to look over his shoulder, trying to see if maybe his pink haired girlfriend was behind him, eating cotton candy that matched her wavy hair.

When C.C. failed to answer his first question since she was too busy asking her own, Suzaku repeated himself, "Are you Miss Cecilia?"

Her thin lips turned into a fine line.

"Stop toying with me, Suzaku. You know exactly who I am."

Suzaku sighed frutratedly before lowering his head down to hers.

"Just follow along, C.C.," he whispered, his eyes still darting about. It was a habit of his when he was nervous and uncomfortable. It made him look suspicious; up to no good.

Standing up straight, Suzaku tugged on the collar of his shirt, cleared his throat and asked the same question:

"Are you Miss Cecilia?"

C.C. was annoyed. What on earth was Suzaku doing? Why was he talking to her as if they were strangers? Why was he acting like an idiot? She glanced around, following his sketchy movement. She was trying to see who he was looking at but she was too short to see over the heads of the crowd.

Again, she didn't reply.

"Are you Miss-"

"Yes, yes I am," C.C. finally answered through tight gritted teeth.

Suzaku flashed her a crooked smile. Actually, it was too awkward to be classified a smile. It was more like he just show his clenched teeth at her.

"Well, I'm Suzaku." He stuck out a hand but C.C. did not want to take it. Suzaku took matters into his own hand by grabbing her small one and shaking it vigorously. "And I'll be your date this evening. C'mon, let's go on the merry-go-round since it's right over there." Indeed, the ride was right over there. They met in front it...

Before she could say a coherent sentence, Suzaku pulled her towards the gates of the ride.

"Wha- Wher- Suza- Wait!"

As the gates opened, Suzaku rushed in with C.C. in tow. He had her by the hand and was literally dragging her around the ride. She almost knocked into a couple of the colourful horses with the speed he was going at. They weaved through the many animals of the ride, like a snake slithering about on the ground. C.C. had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that Suzaku was frantically trying to get to a specific place on the merry-go-round.

Maybe he wanted to ride the yellow duck with a polka dotted bow...

"Aha," Suzaku declared stopping right beside the carriage seat that was reminiscent of _Cinderella's_ pumpkin carriage. He motioned C.C. to go in first, finally acting like a gentleman. "You first, kind lady."

Her golden eyes looked at him and darted towards the leather seats of the carriage. There was something off about everything.

"You go in first," C.C. shot back stubbornly.

"Ah, ladies first."

"Yes, so, you first Suzaku."

He groaned irritatedly.

"Please, just go inside, C.C."

"Fine."

Slipping inside of the carriage, the merry-go-round began to go round. Suzaku came in quickly, settling in beside her. As she tried to get herself comfortable, C.C. found that she was sitting on an uneven bump on the seat. She reached behind her and felt a velvet like texture. She was sure the seats were leather when she came in. Her hand clutched around the square bump and brought it out from underneath her.

It was a box.

A box she swore she saw before.

"I think somebody left this," C.C. said, looking over to Suzaku.

His nervousness came out once again.

"Maybe you should open it. There could be a name or something."

"You open it."

Suzaku cried out, "Please, just open it!"

So, she did. Half of her expected a ring, similar to one Lelouch gave her and her father rudely returned. But it wasn't a ring. However, C.C. wasn't disappointed at all. In the velvet box was a pair of diamond earrings. They sparkled and shined and called out to her.

"They match my ring..." She uttered mindlessly. "Well, the ring I once had," C.C. noted once she looked at her barren left ring finger.

Too busy looking at the earrings, C.C. failed to notice the folded piece of origami between them. Blinking a couple of times, C.C. finally noted the paper crane. It was small and white and crisply folded.

Using her lean fingers, C.C. unfolded the paper creation.

_C.C._

_Do you like the earrings?_

_They're your's even if you don't want them._

_Is Suzaku treating you well?_

And that all the note said.

Suzaku peered over her shoulder, reading the note as well. He was nosy like that.

"Ooooh," he dramatically spewed. "I wonder who this is from."

Turning around, C.C. stared at him, deadly serious. If looks could kill, Suzaku wouldn't have been dead but would probably be in a coma.

"This is from Lelouch, isn't it?"

"W-W-What?" Suzaku stuttered as he jumped as faraway as possible from her. "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Once again, his green eyes began to move all over the place as the ride came to a slow stop. "Hey, the ride is over." Grabbing her small wrist, Suzaku manhandled C.C. out of the white carriage. "Let's go to the haunted house now!"

Being dragged around by a fidgety teenager was not the way C.C. wanted to spend her night. Similar to being pulled across the carousel, C.C. almost knocked a few people off their feet as Suzaku made a mad dash towards the haunted house. He even cut a bunch of children waiting in line.

"Suzaku!" C.C. yelled out as soon as he pushed her into the nearest car on the automated tracks of the haunted house. "What is Lelouch having you do? Is he asking you to kidnap me to apologize?"

Suzaku remained quiet but still fidgety as the ride began to start. He was trembling on two accounts. Firstly, he was nervous about what he was doing. Secondly, he was going into a haunted house... A haunted house! He didn't care if it was only a ride. Suzaku hated the word _haunted_ or anything associated with it.

They went through a black veil and was met with darkness before Suzaku responded.

"Lelouch? I haven't spoken to him since two weeks ago. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mentally, C.C. labelled Suzaku a liar but a loyal best friend.

"Where is Euphemia?"

"Dunno."

"Why are you on a date with me? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I lo- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"A ghost from the ceiling dropped down onto Suzaku's side of the car. It perfectly smashed into his babbling face.

He was pale; all the blood from his face was drained.

"Of course I love her," Suzaku managed to correct as he tried to regain some composure and bravery. Most importantly, trying to regain some pink to his cheeks and lips.

"Why are you on a date with me, then?"

The question stunned Suzaku. Why was he doing this again? Well, he knew why but if he told her why, everything would be ruined. Then everything would be his fault. And Suzaku didn't take well to situations where he was in trouble. It made him sweaty and nervous; like how he was feeling at the moment but ten times worse.

He tried to distract C.C.

"Look, a..." Looking around, Suzaku tried to find a scary looking statue that he hoped would distract C.C. from her question. "A... A... A VAMMMMMPPPPIRRRRRREEEE!" The coffin beside him opened and out popped out a pale creature with a bloody face. He almost clung onto C.C. in fear.

Ignoring the boy who was almost wetting his pants, C.C. insisted with her question, "Why are you on a date with me?"

Good thing the picture frame on C.C.'s side opened to let out a little girl monster. The monster was very _The Ring_ esque. It had the blue pale skin and long black hair just like _Sadako._ Just like before, Suzaku cried in terror while C.C. remained eerily calm. In the monster's hand was another familiar velvet box. The only difference was the size. Before the ride started up again, C.C. took the box from the clutches of the statue.

The box was home to a bracelet that continued to remind C.C. of the ring she had once had and even cherished.

Similar to the first box, there was an origami crane.

She opened the note once they were in a better lit partition of the haunted house.

_C.C._

_Nice bracelet, right?_

The last part of the written note was rushed. C.C. could tell. The handwriting was anything but neat. It was chicken scratch actually.

_Suzaku screams really loud, doesn't he?_

Passing another black curtain, the ride ended. They were back in the outdoors. Suzaku was finally free of the terror of the haunted house. His eyes were clouded with tears. And the kids outside were laughing at him. They heard his screams.

"I'm in the mood for the teacups, let's go there!" Clasping her elbow, Suzaku pointed to the nearest ride.

Just like earlier, he dragged her as if she was corpse, forward. Cutting in line once again, Suzaku shoved her into the mint green teacup. This time, he didn't come in with her. Suzaku remained standing on the outer side of the cup.

"Aren't you-"

Glancing towards elsewhere and back at her, Suzaku flashed her another non-smile.

"I've got to pee. I'll be back. Enjoy the ride by yourself!" In a flash Suzaku was gone.

Sighing while shaking her head, C.C. looked down at the two boxes in her hand. She knew who they came from. It was obvious. C.C. was just wondering why he was doing all of this. Was this a way of saying goodbye? Giving her gifts that reminded her of her previous engagement ring? Was that Lelouch's way of bidding their relationship farewell? If it was, Lelouch was creative or just cruel.

"Ahem. Is this seat available?"

**x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 11**

**x**

_"Ahem. Is this seat available?" _

C.C. looked up beneath her dark eyelashes. She recognized the voice but she just wanted to take a good look of his face; to be on the safe side.

As soon as her golden orbs glanced towards the night sky, they came in contact with amethyst. And she was sure it was him.

Lelouch casually smiled at her as he waited her answer. Usually, C.C. would have said a witty comment that might have gotten on his nerves. Depends really. The two just looked at one another. One was waiting for an answer, though he would sit down no matter what. On the other hand, the other one was just taken back at the sight. C.C. did expect Lelouch to be there but it took a moment before him really being _there_ sunk in.

He cleared his throat again when she failed to reply.

Maybe she was torturing him - as payback.

"Well, it was supposed to be for the fidgety adolescent but he just want running off towards the washroom." C.C. sighed and looked away, ruffling up the hem of her skirt. "I suppose you can sit down. I don't think my _date_ will mind all that much."

He laughed at the word _date_. It was bitter sweet. Suzaku being her _date _was Lelouch's idea. Somehow, when the word came from C.C.'s mouth, it poked at his heart strings a little. First and foremost, Suzaku belonged to Euphemia. Secondly, Suzaku being C.C.'s _date_ was a set up for Lelouch to be C.C.'s date.

Sitting himself down beside her, Lelouch never felt more himself. During the weeks they were apart, he felt an empty void around him. Every time he did something, he waited for a snide comment but nothing ever came. Of course, C.C. wasn't there with him during the past weeks.

"Your best friend screams like a five-year-old girl." C.C. broke the ice, staring at Lelouch intently.

"I can't say that I'm proud of that but Suzaku is a great guy," Lelouch said after briskly laughing at his friend. He heard the screams from outside the haunted house. Everyone that was in a twenty feet radius heard the screams.

C.C.'s eyes twinkled.

"Of course he is," she commented. "It takes a great person to be out on a date with me. I only like the best."

"That probably makes me the _greatest_ guy, am I correct?"

Her head shook.

"You've never once taken me out on a date."

Lelouch's jaw almost dropped. His mouth was large enough to stuff a candied apple in. He's taken her out on several outings before; the dinner they danced in, that one time he escorted her to pizza hut, those tutoring lessons, the dinner when he proposed to her, the brunch of her school, the day at the vineyard and bakery and the day they went horseback riding... The more Lelouch thought about it, the more he realzed he's never officially taken her on a date. None of those events were classified as dates. He did nothing for her. The only time he did do something for her she ends up getting seriously hurt.

Which caused their wedding to be cancelled.

What a _date_.

Well, since he just got permission to court C.C. from her father, this time he was going to court her the way his family has done for as long as he could remember.

"I can fix that," Lelouch declared softly as the ride was beginning to slow down to a stop. Both of them didn't even notice it start. "This can be our first date."

"I don't think my father would appreciate that."

Lelouch rolled his eyes at her.

"C'mon, did you honestly think I would have done all of this without asking your father for permission?" He asked, tone a bit challenging. C.C. shook her head as a response. "And even if I didn't ask your father, would you turn down my invite?"

It didn't take her long to answer.

There was no hesitation or cautiousness in the tone of her voice.

"No."

.

.

.

"I'm hungry," C.C. commented as they walked side by side through the area with the most food vendors and carts.

There were all sorts of dishes: corn dogs, corn on the cob, popcorn, nachos, chips, burgers, hotdogs, french fries, onion rings, cotton candy, candied apples, donuts, pretzels, ice cream, slushies and C.C.'s favourite, pizza. With many options to choose from, C.C. wanted to try them all, especially the pizza. It looked extra good from the vendor that was selling it.

"When are you not?" Lelouch swiftly fired back. She got him a glare that he merely brushed off. "What do you want? Pizza?"

She thought about it for a second or two. Of course, pizza was her number one choice. But it wasn't all about her tonight. They were on a _date _- kind of. A date usually consisted of two people, so, it wasn't just about her. It was about her partner as well.

"What do you want?" C.C. asked in return, catching Lelouch slightly off his heels.

He turned to blink down at her. At first he couldn't believe what he just heard. C.C. was asking his opinion. It wasn't the first time she's ever asked him for his input but it was the first time during the topic of food.

"I'm good with whatever you choose."

C.C. found him charming but there was a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach when he treated her like a lady. She wasn't used to it despite being flattered at the same time. She wanted Lelouch to treat her like he did before he decided to formally and traditionally _court_ her.

"This is a rarity, me asking for your opinion," C.C. spoke up, her tone controlled and slightly lecturing, "Especially when we are on the terms of what to eat for a snack. I suggest you take this opportunity, _Lulu_, because you'll never get a chance like this in the next five years."

She was joking.

Lelouch got that. And he even ignored the use of his dreaded _nickname_.

"So, asking my input on food only happens every five years?" He laughed.

"Yes."

"Well, then I should choose what makes me happy," he replied with an unusual sparkle in his violet eyes that perturbed C.C. "And what makes me happy or content is seeing you happy or content. You decide."

"You're being strange," C.C. informed him uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being too nice to me. Did you hit your head on something? Collapse due to your poor excuse of a stamina?" She was purposefully trying to get on his nerves; trying to see if the other side of Lelouch was still around - the temperamental side.

He frowned for a split second before responding.

"This is how I am when I court somebody," Lelouch began to explain. "It's not like I'm being fake to you or to myself. I'm just being polite, respectful; I'm being a gentleman. That's how a man should act when he's with-"

Pausing, Lelouch cleared his throat as he almost revealed something he wanted to save for later on into the night.

"When he's with?" C.C. raised a brow, urging him to continue.

"... When he's with a lady."

"Oh, so, I'm a lady now?"

"Just for tonight." Lelouch flashed her a smile before reaching out for her hand. "C'mon, let's get you something to eat. I think I can hear your stomach growling."

The heavy grumbling was not coming from C.C.'s stomach. The thing emitting the sound was the roller coaster beside them. She should take what Lelouch said as an insult - comparing her hungry stomach to the racket of a high-speed amusement park ride. That's not something a _lady _wants to hear.

As they walked hand in hand towards the pizza vendor, C.C. reminded herself to max out Lelouch's credit card for the insensitive comparison. She would order everything off the menu...

After thinking about her payback, C.C. instantly remembered that she was holding hands with Lelouch; well, he was mostly doing all the holding since his fingers were clenched around her own as he escorted her towards the pizza vendor. The hand-holding was far from romantic but it was the first time Lelouch initiated something, besides the date.

It took C.C. off guard.

But her heart was beating faster nonetheless.

.

.

.

Lelouch clapped his hands towards as C.C. finally swallowed the last chunk of her pizza. She was chewing the piece for a good two minutes. It was painfully slow watching her take her time. He just wanted to get things over with. Not that Lelouch wanted to rush the date. Of course not. He was trying to speed through the fillers to get through the good parts of the date. Watching somebody eat an entire box of pizza was not an event he considered to be a _good _part of their date.

"What ride do you want to go on?"

C.C. dabbed the corner of her lips before answering.

"Well, we've been on every ride I usually go on when I attend the festival."

That was the main reason Lelouch chose those three rides in particular. He had an inkling C.C. enjoyed them the most, besides the roller coaster. It's not like a gift can stay hidden in the seats of a roller coaster especially when there were three loops involved. And Suzaku begged Lelouch not to hide a gift there in the first place.

"Except for that one."

She pointed towards the roundest ride of the entire park - the ferris wheel. Unlike most ferris wheels with open seats, the wheel at that festival was enclosed. It seemed to be more of an observation station rather than a ride for little children. The majority of the attendees that rode the ferris wheel were older folk. They enjoyed taking in the glorious view that the amusement park and city had to offer.

Muscles were tugging at the corner of his lips but Lelouch tried his best to kill his smile before it could even show.

"Alright, we can go there."

Maybe it the fact Lelouch stood up too quickly; maybe it the fact he tried and failed to hide his smile; whatever he did caused C.C. to send him a questioning glance. He seemed to be in a rush but she had no clue on earth why. He hardly rushed for anything since he normally expired faster than typical adolescents. Why Lelouch was in a haste was beyond her.

C.C. was partially wishing he wasn't trying to hurry their date along because he was having the worst time of his life.

"Are you coming?" His voice brought her back to reality, shunning her thoughts of Lelouch not enjoying himself completely. They shall forever be forgotten.

"I just had something on my mind."

He chuckled briefly as they strolled side by side towards the entrance of the ferris wheel.

"That you're still hungry?"

C.C. patted her stomach, feeling full from the entire pizza she ate. It was heavenly and it was all for herself. Lelouch bought her an entire plate of pizza while he opted for a healthier boring route: salad.

"No."

"What was on your mind then?"

"I'll tell you eventually."

The line of the ferris wheel was empty as soon as they reached the gates. Two kids stepped out of a passenger car at about the time the two reached the ride attendee. They flashed their wrists towards him, showing they paid the ticket vendors since they had the _proof of purchase_ - a green bracelet.

The two seated themselves on the opposite seats. They were across from one another. Lelouch was staring at the view behind C.C.'s head and vice-versa.

"So..." Lelouch commenced awkwardly, shifting his eyes away from the night sky and towards the floor of the passenger car. "How do you like the bracelet? Oh and the earrings?"

C.C. almost forgot about the items Lelouch placed throughout the festival. They were in the pockets of her coat, safe and protected. She was too distracted by him...

"They're nice and oddly familiar."

He chuckled, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"You almost have the complete set."

"The necklace and ring are the only members of the set missing." She had the ring _once._ It was supposed to be with her right now if her father hadn't called off _her_ wedding. Now the ring was probably at the jewellery shop, being subjected to the fingers of the women trying it on.

Lelouch sat back, both hands in the deep pockets of his Autumn jacket.

"I think you're mistaken."

"What are you talking about."

C.C. looked at Lelouch with confused golden orbs.

He gestured towards the empty space beside her.

Looking down, C.C. saw a large flat velvet box carefully placed against the back of the fake leather seat. She didn't notice the box earlier for there was no box to notice. The ride attendee was the one that slipped the box carefully beside C.C. as soon as she settled herself. She failed to notice because she was much too absorbed with the view _or _Lelouch's face.

Part of her was hoping for the ring but the necklace would suffice. After all, it was beyond breathtakingly gorgeous. And the set of the heart shaped jewellery was almost complete. Only one thing was missing now; the ring.

"They're yours' to keep," he said wisely and hopefully.

Lelouch showing his feelings for her, though not officially, made C.C.'s blood boil and heart flutter. She felt her heartbeat pattern turn slightly irregular and jumpy at the tone of his voice. It was cool and suave. She felt like a typical _girl with a crush_, a feeling she never thought she would experience. But the feeling felt stronger than a _girl with a crush. _It was ten folds more powerful.

A crush was similar to infatuation, maybe even lust if the people were old enough.

What C.C. was feeling was greater than a crush, more powerful than infatuation and more epic than lust.

It was _love_; love at its' early stages but love nonetheless.

Him doing all of his for her only made her _love _for him stronger, powerful, greater.

Why was he doing all of this for her? C.C.'s mind began to think of the reasons Lelouch turned into a _prince _for her. The first thing that popped into her mind was _brother_. Why _brother_? In the past, the only reason Lelouch proposed was so that Euphemia and Suzaku could marry soon since the couple was more than prepared. This could all be just another way of asking her to marry him, again, for the sake of his sister and best friend.

The second thing that popped in her mind was maybe, just maybe, Lelouch was a like her. Maybe Lelouch was a _boy with a crush__._

"Why are you doing all of this for me, Lelouch?"

C.C. was looking for an authentic answer; an answer from the heart - from the soul.

And Lelouch was going to give that to her.

"Because I care about you; I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I apologize for the long delay. I've been foolishly distracted by simple things. Also, I suffered a writers' block with this story. The scraped the original version of this chapter. It was going off track and I didn't like it. I also don't like this chapter but, oh well, I can't enjoy everything I write. _

_However, I hope you guys enjoy the update even if it is short-ish. _

_For the most part, I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. I still kind of have a writer's block. Actually, it's not really a block. I'm just really distracted with a new story playing around in my mind. I just need to type out that story on my laptop to stop it from distracting me. _

_When I do that, updates should be weekly once again. _

_Four more chapters left, well, three chapters and an epilogue._

_Should this chapter be classified as a cliffhanger? I mean, you guys don't know C.C.'s reaction. Well, if it is a cliffhanger, haha, another one! :D And if it isn't, darn it... D: I enjoy leaving cliffhangers... _

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites. :D Means a whole bunch. And if you decide to leave a review, remind me to not get distracted. Haha. Order me not to get distracted. Threaten me even. :D. You guys have stuck by me. Thank you so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Corny but rock on. :DD_

_Shoutout to _**LelouchXSetsunaXKira**_; Your love and loyalty for my story is admiral. Thank you :D You left like three reviews for the previous chapter. Two of them reminding me how long it has been since my last update. And no, I didn't think your name implied Yaoi of any kind. You simply have good tastes in male protagonists. Tell your friends I gave them my thanks as well. This update/chapter is for you and your friends. :DD _


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms._

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 12**

**x**

It was Sunday when Lelouch was finally going to see C.C. after a week since his brave confession. He regretted the confession. Part of him was glad he admitted his feelings towards her but the other part regretted the decision. It's not like C.C. rejected him in anyway but she didn't _accept_ him either.

She just sat there, usual poker face and replied with a cool, _"I see." _And that was it. After they got off the ferris wheel, C.C. said she had to go home since it was already late, almost midnight to be exact and she was sleepy. Since C.C. loved sleeping, Lelouch let her go with her simple reply.

It has been a week since then and they've only spoken to one another on the phone. Most of it were texts. None of their conversations or texts ever spoke about what happened the night of the amusement park. For that, Lelouch was glad that C.C. wasn't cutting their friendship. She was the one who texted or called him first. However, it annoyed him that he didn't get a proper answer.

"What the hell is _'I see_' supposed to mean?" He cursed as he jabbed his fork into the pie Nunnally brought him.

Suzaku was in front of him, wide eyed at Lelouch's constant muttering.

"Why don't you ask her? She's technically your girl friend."

His eyes rolled at the suggestion of his best friend.

"I don't want to make things awkward between us," Lelouch replied. "I've worked so hard to get to this point. And she's not my girl friend, I don't like that word." He thought for a moment, breaking off his speech. "C.C. is more like my-"

"Lover?" Suzaku suggested stupidly. He earned himself a glare.

"No. C.C. is more like my partner, my equal."

"But you would want her to be your girl friend." Suzaku's persistence was annoying but it was slightly pay off.

Lelouch groaned.

"Yes... Wait, no." His face scrunched up with frustration. "I really don't know but I want her to be-"

"Your's?"

He didn't reply right away.

Actually, Lelouch didn't reply at all.

.

.

.

The reason why Lelouch was finally going to see C.C. after being a week apart was because that night was Shirley's birthday. There was a grand celebration at their home just for her. Everyone close to the family was invited, especially the Lamperouge family.

C.C. waited near the entrance. Her father had told her to be polite and greet the guests while a few stylists worked on Shirley in her room and Kallen dealt with other important factors of the party. She obliged, since she usually was the daughter who greeted the guests as soon as they arrived. Due to the situation she was in, C.C. felt quite nervous to be standing by the entrance. She didn't want to see Lelouch first thing; she wanted to prepare herself to talk to him.

She knew more than anyone that when she replied to Lelouch's confession, she neither accepted or rejected. However, C.C. did want to accept but she didn't know how to. To accept meant to deal with her own feelings and she was never the type who enjoyed dealing with her emotions.

A sigh escaped her lips when she noticed Lelouch's dark sedan pull up into the drive way. They rented a valet parking for the night. That meant C.C. didn't have time to avoid Lelouch as he parked the car, since he didn't have to park the car.

He stepped out, eyes meeting her's briefly before he let the valet boy take over. They exchanged a couple of words. Most likely Lelouch telling the young boy to take care of the car. A threat may or may have not been implied.

"Good evening," C.C. curtly greeted as Lelouch arrived at the top of the steps. She smiled at him swiftly. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"They'll be along shortly."

Bowing, she signalled him to head inside, make himself comfortable.

"Well, enjoy yourself Lelouch."

He didn't budge.

"Aren't you going to come with me? You are my date."

"Date?" C.C. questioned, trying to remember whether or not Lelouch asked her to be his date to her own sister's birthday party. Nothing in her head popped up. "I don't recall you asking me to this party, boya. And if you did, you're a lousy date. You didn't even pick me up."

Lelouch laughed at her usual wittiness. He was glad things didn't get awkward between them after his confession.

"Well, I can't leave a witch alone tonight; they might burn you alive."

Frowning, C.C. held her ground on not moving from her position.

"I'm sorry but I cannot leave this spot. It's my responsibility to greet the guests tonight."

"When did you become responsible, C.C.?" Lelouch chuckled.

She crossed her arms against her chest and looked away from him, eyes narrow.

"Some date you're turning out to be," C.C. muttered.

He flashed her a charming smile that kind of made her heart flutter for a slight second.

"I'll have you know that I'm a fine date."

C.C. glanced up at him, amused by his sudden display of arrogance. She was used to it. Lelouch had a habit of stepping over the boundary of confidence and arrogance. But every time he became arrogant, C.C. couldn't step herself from trying to burst his oversized ego.

Playfully, she swatted his forehead.

"What was that for?" Lelouch growled, rubbing the spot that would probably turn red in a couple more seconds.

"Just trying to burst your ego. Did it work?"

"No, but I think you burst a vein in my head."

.

.

.

After all the guests arrived, Shirley made her grand entrance. She looked extravagant when she glided down the staircase. Everyone's eyes were on her and she wouldn't have had it any other way. So, as soon as Shirley was done greeting the guests, thanking them for coming, dinner followed. As usual plenty of pizza was present.

And as usual C.C. was only eating pizza. When she finished her five dishes each dish consisting of four slices of pepperoni pizza, she made her way to the deck for some well needed fresh air. During dinner Lelouch tried to sit with her but C.C. crowded herself with some people from school. It was uncomfortable but she wasn't ready to face Lelouch alone yet.

"I knew I would find you here," Leloucha announced shortly after C.C. just began to think that she had some time alone for a couple of thoughts.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, frowning slighty.

Lelouch caught her unamused expression.

"What? Not happy to see me?" He asked as he made his way towards her spot against the white banister.

C.C. looked towards the far off distance once Lelouch settled himself next to her.

The sun had set already, making way for the moon and the stars that peppered the navy sky. She was watching more and more stars become visible as the sky grew darker. Looking at the sky, no matter the time of day, always calmed C.C.; the moonand the stars at night and the sun and clouds during the day never failed to relax her.

"I was just thinking."

"Again?" Lelouch arched a brow this time, beginning to worry that something ill was plaguing her thoughts. "Are you thinking about the same thing you were thinking about earlier this evening."

"Yes."

All of her thoughts were filled with what she should reply to Lelouch. More so, how she should reply to him. C.C. already knew her answer; she would inform him that her feelings were mutual. The only problem was that she didn't know how to. Dealing with feelings, her's or others', was never a strong suit of C.C.'s.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking of?" The manner of Lelouch's persisting was kind and gentle. He wasn't being impatient with her. However, on the inside, he felt like asking her what her answer was going to be. Accept or reject?

It was cruel on her behalf to make him wait. Lelouch was so kind to her, so charming, especially with the well planned outing at the amusement park that consisted of Suzaku, Euphemia and some fancy jewellery. Besides those things, which C.C. was grateful for, she was more thankful towards the hard work that Lelouch went through for the night to be a success.

He worked hard for her, confessed to her and she replied with a measly, _"I see." _She was mad at herself for answering with such a cold response but those two words just flew out of her mouth.

"I see..." C.C. muttered, not thinking that Lelouch might hear her.

He looked down at her, face focused.

"What was that?"

Realizing her fault, C.C. pardoned her error, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Lelouch frowned.

"Why is it that every time I talk to you tonight your mind is elsewhere? What exactly are you thinking about?"

"Because I don't know how to reply to you." The sentence just burst out of her mouth. C.C. had no control over her own words; they had a mind of their own as they escaped her firmly shut lips.

As the words slipped out, Lelouch could not hide the dejected expression on his face. He felt rejected; she didn't know how to reply to him. To Lelouch, that meant she didn't know what to say because whatever she'll say will just break his heart.

"If what I said last week is causing you trouble, I apologize." He was apologizing for his confession. The confession he made seemed to have brought a lot of stress - unnecessary stress - into C.C.'s life.

Now everything made sense to Lelouch. No wonder C.C. had been avoiding him for the entire week; no wonder their conversations were only by handheld devices. She didn't have to the heart to face him because she was going to reject him.

It all made sense; he became a burden to her, well, his confession did.

"I didn't mean to burden you. Let's just forget about what happened last week and try-"

He was rambling because of her reaction. C.C. felt like kicking herself over and over again for letting her mouth slip. If only she had chosen better words to say, if only her reaction was better, if only she knew how to express her feelings better by words.

Then the idea hit her.

Just like her lips on his.

She kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Short chapter is short but I had no idea how to lengthen it after that._

_Characters are OOC. I apologize. Still have a writer's block with this story, sadly. Updates will NOT be weekly anymore due to the block. I apologize once again._

_Thank you for the all the reviews; thanks for telling/commanding me to update, they made me smile. I'm sorry I cannot follow your commands at the moment but my brain is pretty empty right now when it comes to this story._

_I think it's just me and my inability to complete things I grown accustomed to. I HATE finishing good dramas. I tend not to watch the final episodes of ANYTHING. It's a weird trait of mine, more so a flaw. I can't help it that I hate closure when the closure closes something I like. Haha._

_Three more chapters [well, two more chapters and an epilogue]._

_Ahem, excuse me for any errors. I had a hard time writing this chapter, more so re-reading it. I did not enjoy the outcome of it but alas, I must update._


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 13**

**x**

The sun was brighter than expected, however it matched perfectly with the pure white theme of the golden afternoon. Chairs were lined up facing an exquisite gazebo. It was decorated with lace, pearls, ribbons and a various array of white flowers. The only colours visible were colours from nature: the luscious green grass, the clear blue sky and the small yellow, pink and purple wild flowers in the horizon.

It was a white wedding.

A wedding perfect for a prince and a princess.

Lelouch stood by the alter dressed in all white. It was necessary for him to be dressed beautifully. It was a special day after all. However, he wasn't as nervous as expected. He assumed that at that very moment he would be a bucket of nerves. But he was almost perfectly calm. There were a couple of stray butterflies in his stomach but that was expected.

The Bridal March was beginning. Starting off with two little flower girls dusting the white carpet with white petals. Between them was a young boy looking proud to be carrying the pillow that held the rings. This bridal party had no Bridesmaids. The Bride didn't feel a need for them; she only wanted a Maid-of-Honour. And the Maid-of-Honour was as radiant as ever, almost as much as the Bride; it made Lelouch smile.

Then the infamous song began to play melodiously on the pearl white organ just behind him. Lelouch tensed up as everyone in the audience stood to pay respects to the Bride and to get a better glimpse at her marvellous beauty.

He caught the glance of a pair of golden eyes. The eyes managed to calm him down for a bit.

It relaxed him down as soon as Euphemia placed her hand delicately into Suzaku's.

.

.

.

The reception was taking place in the cooler parts of the day; early evening. The giant orb in the sky just set making way for the silver moon. Blue and purple met were the sun just bid farewell for the day. Stars slowly began to pepper the sky, joining the mysterious moon as it reflected the rays of the sun. Cheerful music filled the air. Music that celebrated the joining of true love. Just like the music, people at the reception were over the moon for the two who just pledged their lives together.

Lelouch sat on a lonely seat out on the deck of his home. He strayed away from the lively party indoors, opting for a quieter evening with just his thoughts. He was glad, probably more than anyone, for Euphemia and Suzaku. His loving younger sister and bestfriend were finally married. And it was all thanks to him.

He managed to change the mind and ideal of his father and tradition. No couple should wait for another couple to marry just because of tradition. If two people really loved one another they should wed whenever they pleased. It would be nobody's decision but their own.

If Lelouch hadn't changed the mind of his father, Euphemia and Suzaku might have to wait two years before marrying. And that wasn't fair since the pair were ready to be married to one another the day they laid eyes on each other.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Lelouch looked around to see C.C. twirling a copper penny between her fore finger and thumb. Her classic smirk was laid on her lips as she closed in on him and the empty seat opposite of him. She sat down, laying the penny flat against the glass table. She slid it over to him, never failing to lose her usual expression.

"I was just being happy for Euphemia and Suzaku," he answered concisely.

Her smirk faltered as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"By yourself? In the dark? It seems more like you're out here wallowing."

"Y'know the party life isn't for me, C.C.," he told her for what felt like the hundredth time. C.C. was more than aware of his displeasure of social gatherings, especially ones that he was so heavily involved in. "And besides the air is much more refreshing out here."

C.C. titled her head slightly.

"I guess you're right. You're much more useful out here than you are in there." Another snide remark. Another uncalled for remark.

"What is that supposed to mean?" His reaction was a calmer version of snapping at her. Lelouch didn't want to lose his temper at the reception of a wedding.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't a very good dancer the last time we danced."

Now Lelouch felt like snapping at her.

"You were the one pounding my feet with your heels," he growled as a counter attack. "It's hard for me to dance with a person without any grace or poise."

C.C.'s smirk reappeared again. That wasn't a good sign. Well, that wasn't a good sign for Lelouch.

"That makes two of us. How can you expect me to dance well when my partner was a scrawny out-of-breath teenager?"

He frowned at her and her hurtful comment.

"Maybe if you didn't eat pizza all the time I wouldn't be out of breath," Lelouch retorted, picking at her pizza eating habit. "How can you expect me to twirl you around when you eat about ten boxes of pizza a day?"

Lelouch braced himself for knock out comment. C.C. almost always won their bantering because she uttered the most unbelievable things. Her brain conjured up the most out-of-the-world statements. It was her speciality to answer with a win.

"I think we've been spending too much time around one another," she said, changing the subject completely, "we're staring to sound like one another."

It was true. Many of his friends had told him that what he said either sounded like he picked up from C.C. or something C.C. would say. Lelouch didn't know what they meant by that until he began to replay the conversation he had with C.C. mentally. Then it hit him. They were starting to sound like those couples who have ventured off into the depths of life and back. They mimicked the ways of a veteran couple in love; a couple who fought, argued, cried and hurt but still managed to pull through everything that life threw their way; a couple whose bonds knew no end.

Lelouch heaved a sigh.

"We're starting to sound like a married couple."

C.C. smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled.

"I beg your pardon? We've always sounded like a married couple."

He chuckled heartedly.

"A married couple who probably have been married for about eighty years and are still going strong despite fighting ever minute or so," Lelouch added teasingly. "A married couple who people thought would have never lasted."

C.C. arched a brow at him.

"Are you implying that you think we can last forever?"

Lelouch's answer was just a smile. He wasn't going to give her any more than a small yet charming smile as he got up and turned towards the banister. C.C. got up too, copying his every movement. Her arms were even perched on the wooden railings, her left elbow bumping his left one.

"Well, witches do live forever," she spoke again. "And if I'm a Witch, what does that make you?" Her question was rhetorical; she already knew the answer.

Lelouch glanced down at her as she looked up at him.

"A Warlock."

And he kissed her, for the first time.

.

.

.

Euphemia sat on the wooden porch of their cabin. Suzaku and her bought a comfy cabin just a few minutes from the city. They wanted a place for their very own but without the busyness and stress of the city. It was their first purchase together as a married couple. It was their home away from home. The place they sneaked away when the city life was too much too handle.

A place where good news always seemed to show up right at their doorstep.

Well, in this case, in their mailbox.

It was a Wednesday when Euphemia decided the day was perfect for reading a book on her porch swing. Suzaku was out in the back, building a dog house for their Black Labrador, Milo. Milo was a present from C.C. and Lelouch.

Three months after Euphemia and Suzaku married, C.C. and Lelouch made an announcement. Everyone assumed _wedding_ and they were all wrong. Being the unpredictable couple that they were, the pair announced they would be travelling the world together.

It's been two months since then and no word on the couple yet.

The mailbox had its' flag raised straight up, indicating there were letters inside. Euphemia failed notice as she was much too focused on her novel. Setting the book aside, she skipped down the steps of the porch and continued her merry way to the mailbox outside the white picket fence.

She opened the latch and usual mail flooded her hands.

But there was one unusual letter that drifted on top of the pile.

All it said on the back was _To Euphemia and Suzaku_.

Euphemia didn't want to open it without her husband since it was addressed to the both of them.

"Suzaku, come here to the porch for a moment!" She called out for him as she head back towards the swing. Laying the other non-important letters down, Euphemia waited for Suzaku's arrival.

"What is it?" Suzaku asked as soon as he appeared in front of her.

"This letter is addressed to the both of us but their is no sender address," she explained cautiously as she studied the small square ivory envelope.

"Well, open it." For one thing, Suzaku was excited for the contents of the mysterious letter.

Listening to her husband and no longer being able to control her curiously, Euphemia neatly opened the envelope. And once the contents of the letter was clear to the pair, their eyes reflected a bit of shock but immense happiness.

_You Are Cordially Invited To the Formal Wedding Of  
><em>_Cecilia 'C.C.' Celeste  
><em>_&  
><em>_Lelouch Lamperouge_

_On Wednesday, The Thirty-First Of October  
><em>_At Three O'Clock In The Afternoon_

_Millennium Winery_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I know it says 'Complete' but this story isn't done yet. There are two more chapters. An Epilogue and a Bonus chapter. The Bonus chapter seemed more fitting, at first, to be a related one-shot but I'll just add it on here when it's typed out. _

_Why is there a Bonus chapter? Two reasons: 1) I promised you guys this would be sixteen chapters, thus, a Bonus chapter was needed, 2) I scraped one chapter from this story, which would have been the chapter before this, so, I needed the Bonus chapter. _

_I'm calling it a Bonus chapter because the writing style will be different since it was planned to be a separate yet related one-shot [technically a serious of one-shots but I'll explain that in the next or final [Epilogue] chapter. You can expect the Bonus chapter to be long, way longer than the recent chapters I've updated with. _

_I'm sorry for making you guys wait but I've been surprisingly busy. I had so many things to do, so many things in my mind and I just didn't have time to update this or any of my other stories. I'm still kind of busy now but I promise to finish this by the end of March OR early April. So, please, bear with me a little longer. _

_Thank you so much for your undying support! From the bottom of my heart, I am sincerely grateful. _


	15. Chapter 14: European Summer Vacation

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Code Geass_

**Summary: **_C.C. is a lazy and gluttonous girl who only cares for pizza. And Lelouch is the man that may fall for her, ahem, charms.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Green Silk and Golden Orbs<strong>

**x**

**Chapter 14**

**x**

As far as Lelouch planned out his life, yes he was the type who lived for the future, travelling the world was never in his agenda. It wasn't in C.C.'s agenda as well until she chanced on a commercial that was playing repeatedly at the electronics store beside her favourite _Pizza Hut_. Then again, C.C. didn't live by an agenda; she didn't live for the future. She lived aimlessly, letting the wind carrying her along day by day.

It didn't come to a surprise to Lelouch when C.C. announced she wanted to venture to other countries during the Summer. He always expected the unexpected from her and her declaration to travel was unexpected to say the least.

He was sitting by the local cafe, a newspaper in one hand and tea cup in the other. He was waiting for C.C. who told him to meet her there the night before. Supposedly she had _big news_ to tell him. Lelouch had an inkling to prepare himself for something mind-blowing but he didn't prepare himself enough for the words that came out of her mouth.

"I want to go to Paris so that you can propose to me on the Eiffel Tower."

As if he was an actor who prepared himself for this one take, Lelouch spat out his tea past his newspaper. It was perfectly executed. Using a clean napkin, he dabbed his chin dry of any extra residue. His eyes didn't wander off C.C. for a moment.

When he was done cleaning himself up, Lelouch composed himself.

"What did you say?"

"I want to go to Paris so that you can propose to me on the Eiffle Tower." She repeated her opening statement word for word; tone for tone; expression for expression. It was if Lelouch had pressed _replay_ on his _Life Remote_.

"Are you out of your mind? What show did you watch that made you want to visit Europe all of a sudden?" For more than a year of knowing C.C., Lelouch knew that some of C.C.'s ideas or suggestions usually came from the shows she often watched. It was thanks to a couple of Italian cooking shows that got C.C. obsessed with pizza.

She leaned back lightly against her seat.

"Well, I saw a commercial featuring Paris and other European cities last night. It got me thinking that I've never left Japan." C.C. wasn't pure Japanese herself. Only her Mother was. Her Father's side was British. Despite being Eurasian, she has never seen the European side of her family tree. "My Father grew up in Great Britain for a portion of his life; he's toured France, Italy, Germany, Spain and many more while I have just been to Hokkaido and back."

"So, you want to get in touch with your European culture," he concluded, which she nodded to.

"And visiting the homeland of pizza wouldn't be such a bad experience. Before you propose to me on the Eiffel Tower, of course."

.

.

.

And before he knew it, they were jet-setting across the world, well, across Europe. Their first destination was the homeland of pizza, Italy. Lelouch suggested England since C.C. was part British but her love for Italian pastries pulled at her heart-strings more. They arrived in Italy after a thirteen hour plane ride. Lelouch was thankful his family had their own private jet because they stuck in a plane filled with screaming children for thirteen hours would have surely killed him prematurely.

The plane ride was exhausting despite sitting down for the majority of the flight. He was a bucket of nerves during the entire duration of the flight. Travelling at about 12 000ft wasn't his definition of a relaxing lazy afternoon. It wasn't that he was scared; Lelouch just didn't like the idea of being so high up for sigh a long period of time. He was paranoid the plane might unusually run out of gas, oxygen even or that the pilot might succumb to sleepiness. Dying on a private jet in a fury of flames wasn't the death he hoped for.

Once the plane landed, C.C. asked their Italian driver to take them to the best pizzeria in all of Rome.

That did not surprise Lelouch one bit.

However, it did annoy him.

"Can't we stop by the hotel first?" He wondered out loud tiredly after a yawn. He was beat and would probably pass out at any given moment.

"But I'm hungry," was C.C.'s only reply.

Lelouch fought the urge of releasing his temper.

"You can order pizza at the hotel. Aren't you tired? We were on the plane for more than twelve hours." He was lamely trying to persuade C.C. to change her mind. He was trying to convince her that she was tired, that her hunger can be satisfied by hotel food.

"Well, you can sleep here in the car while I order pizza."

"Isn't this supposed to be a romantic getaway?" Lelouch almost snapped at her; he just didn't want to startle the friendly driver that may get rattled enough to lead them into a car accident.

No, Lelouch wasn't being paranoid.

"No, it's a journey to get to know my European roots better."

"But you're not Italian."

"I could be, you never know."

She could be; she ate pizza probably more than the entire Italian population. Correction, C.C. ate pizza more than the entire pizza eat community.

"Hold on, first you tell me you want to have a Parisian proposal and now you're telling me this isn't a romantic getaway..." He glared down at her only to be met by her signature sarcastic smirk.

"Why? Were you hoping something would happen between us, Lelouch?" She teased, causing him to blush and the nosy Italian driver as well. "Naughty boy."

Honestly, he felt like choking her due to the embarrassment she just laid out on him.

"I've never felt like strangling you more than this moment."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why, are you a secret sadist that gets turned on when you see your fiancée in pain?"

.

.

.

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for the late late late super late addition. I haven't been that busy to be honest but I've just wandered away a bit from my stories to clear my mind. This chapter is shorter than anticipated BUT if it were any longer, it would just be too long. And I wanted to give you guys a tiny update to show you I'm still alive and kicking aimlessly. _

_Since this story is based in summer, well, this arc is based in summer, I will try to update this during the entire summer. Now, it shouldn't last more than four chapters, this addition, but I may or may not be slow/random with my updates. _

_Thank you all so much for sticking by me. I don't expect everyone to return to this story since I haven't been a good updater but thank you to all those you do choose to stick by. _


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

****I know most of you are expecting a chapter, probably all of you are, but I'm sorry to have let you down with this note.

For personal reasons, I have decided not to continue the second part of Green Silk and Golden Orbs.

I owe you readers so much.

And I am so sorry to have let you down.

You all deserve a better explanation for my discontinuation of this story [and the others as well but I felt like Green Silk and Golden Orbs readers deserve an explanation of sorts], but I apologize for not be able to give you a proper one.

Like I said, my reasons are personal.

Once again, I am so sorry for failing you guys. You've all been so kind and supportive of me. You deserve better than this.

If anyone wishes to continue where I left off [Chapter 14] then please say so in a review or in a message. You can adopt the first chapter and mold it into your very own continuation of how C.C. and Lelouch came to be an engaged couple. If anyone does decide to pick up where I left off, I will delete Chapter 14.

Thank you for sticking by me, for your kind words and, most importantly, your time.

It's because of you readers that Green Silk and Golden Orbs turned out so well.

Thank you.

And goodbye.


End file.
